Miseria Sublime
by Sergex
Summary: Lincoln acompaña a Lucy en su camino a una fiesta en donde los invitados se reúnen para expresar sus frustraciones y compartir sus problemas. En pocas palabras, el evento ideal para Lucy. Sin embargo, muy pronto descubrirá que ella no es la única persona con sentimientos por sacar de su pecho.
1. La llegada

Antes que nada, necesito aclarar los siguientes puntos...

 **Primero:** la presente lectura es una historia que me encontré por ahí una vez, por parte de un usuario perteneciente al fandom angloparlante. Me gustó tanto que quise compartirla con mis queridos hermanos de habla hispana.

 **Segundo:** debo recalcar que, tanto ustedes como yo, no soy bueno hablando inglés. Pero gracias al cielo, tenemos el traductor de Google. Eso, junto con mis conocimientos básicos de traducción, y una que otra investigación de términos en inglés, he logrado adaptar ese enorme _one-shot_ a una lectura por capítulos para el idioma español.

 **GRACIAS**

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 ** _The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de SoI'llKillYou

Traducida y adaptada por mí.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Las experiencias forman una parte vital de nuestra vida. Por medio de ellas podemos presenciar la manifestación de ciertos momentos que podrían darnos diversas sensaciones, y son esas sensaciones que determinan nuestros gustos, o por llamarle de otra forma, nuestras preferencias.

Muchos de nosotros tal vez podemos sentir que el hecho de que conozcamos gente dispar, o que simplemente no concuerden en varios aspectos del que nos gusta hablar y compartir, puede ser indicio de una relación social complicada y que deberíamos de evitarla a toda costa.

Eso siempre supuso un augurio demasiado complejo para Lincoln Loud.

Desde que tiene uso de su memoria, siempre se las ha ingeniado para simpatizarse con los demás y de adaptarse a sus gustos, en especial con su familia. Eso le ha generado un entorno en donde la afectividad es abundante y la comunicación es casualmente menuda. Desafortunadamente, al ser el único chico en una familia conformada en su mayoría por mujeres, muchas de las preferencias que tenía para ofrecer y compartir eran omitidas por sus diez hermanas, o de plano eran rechazadas.

Algo irónico y no muy agradable de experimentar para un chico de once años que creció casi rodeado de afecto.

Por otro lado, lo más irónico radicaba en que la realidad de los gustos de sus hermanas si bien eran sencillos, al mismo tiempo le resultaba algo obstinados. Gracias a sus hermanas, siempre mantuvo la importancia de lo que opinan los demás, en base a siempre actuar acorde a las circunstancias o verse bien en lo más mínimo y endeble de su ente, pero la cuestión de hacerlo con mucha frecuencia le parecía algo cuestionable y absurdo.

Sin embargo, desde que tuvo contacto con el mundo de los _geeks_ , nunca dejó de lado su fascinación casi imperiosa por los juegos de rol, los videojuegos, las historietas y la ciencia ficción. Es por eso que después de haber esperado por casi dos largas y aburridas horas en una fila que conducía hasta una enorme oferta que ofrecía la tienda de juegos de video del centro comercial, por fin logró tener en sus manos lo que él describía como la octava maravilla del mundo virtual.

Lincoln se dirigió lo más rápido hacia su casa, corrió por las escaleras y por el pasillo, en dirección a su habitación. Tenía un paquete bien envuelto acunado con seguridad en sus brazos. Después de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, desenvolvió el paquete, rompiendo violentamente el cartón en pedazos para poder ver lo que había dentro. Un cartucho de videojuegos verde brillante, lo suficientemente grande como para caber en el centro de su palma.

‒ Finalmente ‒ dijo, con la voz temblorosa de la emoción ‒ El mejor programa de todos los tiempos en forma de videojuego. Después de cuatro meses y medio de espera, finalmente tengo mi copia de... ¡"¡ARGGH!: El videojuego"!

Sacó el reproductor de juegos de su cómoda e insertó el cartucho.

‒ ¡Catorce niveles de caza de fantasmas, búsqueda de casas embrujadas, geniales peleas contra espíritus! ¡Y tengo todo el fin de semana para jugar! ‒ exclamó Lincoln alegremente mientras se sentaba en su cama ‒ ¡Nada de deportes, nada de desfiles de belleza, y nada de fiestas de cumpleaños o de conciertos! Nada más que yo y mí...

‒ Hola Lincoln ‒ dijo Lucy, que estaba recostada en su cama con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Aquí fue en ese momento en que Lincoln gritó sorprendido, casi dejando caer su videojuego.

‒... hermanita Lucy. ‒ dijo con una mano agarrando su corazón.

‒ Tengo un favor que pedirte. ‒ dijo Lucy, sentándose lentamente en su cama.

Lincoln se quejó internamente. Él tenía una idea bastante buena de hacia dónde iba esto. Pero de todos modos, tuvo que preguntar con condescendencia:

‒ ¿Cuál es el favor?

‒ Hoy voy a una fiesta. O al menos quiero ir, pero mamá dice que necesito que alguien mayor me acompañe y sea mi chaperón. Dijo que estarías bien ya que tienes la edad suficiente.

‒ Espera.‒ dijo Lincoln, alzando una de sus cejas. ‒ ¿Vas a una fiesta? No pensé que ese fuera tu tipo de asunto.

‒ Bueno, no es ese tipo de fiesta. Es más una fiesta compasiva.

‒ ¿Una fiesta compasiva? ‒ repitió Lincoln ‒ ¿Qué es una fiesta compasiva?

Lucy buscó en su bolsillo, sacando un pedazo de papel gris oscuro que le entregó a Lincoln. Era una especie de invitación, decorada con corazones rotos y lágrimas azules.

‒ "Estás cordialmente invitado a mi fiesta compasiva." ‒ Lincoln leyó en el frente antes de abrirlo. Al abrirla, en el interior se veía un pequeño texto escrito como un poema corto.

Es un lugar donde puedes sentirte libre,

Y regodearte en una miseria sublime.

Griten y lloren, ya sea que estén enojados o tristes,

Porque nunca te sentirás bien, sin que con algo te desquites.

‒ Es solo una reunión en la que todos hablan de lo que los entristece ‒ dijo Lucy.

‒ Ahh, muy bien. Ahora se parece más a algo en lo que te gustaría participar. ‒ dijo Lincoln, a sabiendas mientras miraba la invitación de nuevo, notando algo escrito debajo del poema. ‒ ¿"T.T.P.P."? ¿Qué significa eso?

Lucy sacó una tela negra de satén bordada con calaveras blancas de su bolsillo.

‒ "Trae tus propios pañuelos" ‒ dijo, antes de sonarse la nariz con un sonido de bocina que sonaba como un ganso moribundo. ‒ Después de una dura semana en la escuela, estos chicos acaban con sus pañuelos muy rápido.

Lincoln le devolvió la invitación.

‒ ¿Pero por qué yo? ‒ preguntó con algo de confusión. ‒ ¿Qué hay de nuestras hermanas mayores?

‒ Lori y Leni están en el centro comercial. ‒ respondió la chica gótica. ‒ Y jamás se lo pediría a Luna, a Luan ni a Lynn. Simplemente tratarían de hacer que la fiesta sea "mejor" haciendo las cosas a su manera. Y esta no es una fiesta para juegos, malos chistes o música fuerte. Por lo que eso me deja a ti.

La monotonía y seriedad que Lincoln encontró en la declaración de Lucy, lo dejó pensando por un momento. Si bien era cierto que Lucy le tenía un nivel de confianza casi abismal, al tal punto de pedirle ayuda hasta en casos muy esotéricos, lo cierto también era que ya estaba resulto a hacer algo para pasar la tarde, por lo que negó con la cabeza de manera insipiente.

‒ Lo siento, pero ya tengo planes para hoy. ‒ le dijo a su hermana menor, sosteniendo su juego a la vista de su hermanita.

‒ Oh... por favor, Lincoln. ‒ imploró Lucy, casi rosando en la desesperación.

Eso fue extraño, pero fue más que suficiente para preocupar un poco al chico de cabello blanco.

‒ ¿Por qué no puedes ir sola? ‒ preguntó Lincoln, algo incomodado.

‒ Suspiro. Porque todos los demás invitados son adolescentes y no quiero ser la más joven de allí y, como dije, mamá quiere que tenga un chaperón.

Lincoln reflexionó un momento sobre eso, pero aún así no cedió ante su capricho. Lucy dejó escapar otro suspiro y se levantó, acercándose a él. Ella levantó una mano y la colocó junto a su oscuro flequillo, deslizando sus dedos debajo de ellos.

‒ Muy bien, no me has dejado otra opción.

En el acto, Lucy levantó su flequillo de su cara, exponiendo unos enormes y brillantes ojos a su hermano mayor. Cosa que incomodó aún más a Lincoln. Él se encontró con un puchero de cachorro que lo hizo congelarse en su lugar. No lo podía evitar, los ojos de su hermana estaban ocultos, por lo que a menudo olvidaba lo expresivos que podían llegar a ser esa mirada de color avellana, dejándolo virtualmente indefenso. Incluso si desviaba la mirada, ya era demasiado tarde para que olvidara esa mirada inusualmente adorable en el rostro de su hermanita.

‒ ¡Diablos! ‒ exclamó, mientras cedía. ‒ De acuerdo, ¡tú ganas! ¿Cuándo comienza la fiesta?

‒ En aproximadamente media hora. ‒ dijo Lucy, dejando que su flequillo volviera a su lugar. ‒ Y está bien si traes tu juego. No espero que participes si no quieres.

‒ Bueno... Estaré abajo en un momento ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ Espérame, ¿de acuerdo?

Lucy asintió en silencio y salió de su habitación. Lincoln se dirigió a su tocador, agarrando un par de auriculares y su cargador. Lincoln miró su juego y suspiró exasperado. Es posible que no haya podido jugar en su cama mientras estaba en ropa interior como lo había planeado originalmente, pero al menos todavía podría jugarlo.

Después de asegurarse de que tenía todo lo que necesitaba, bajó las escaleras donde Lucy estaba esperando. Salieron y se metieron a Vanzilla con su madre, que los condujo hasta la casa donde se celebraba la susodicha fiesta.

‒ Ahora, recuerda que cuento contigo para cuidar a tu hermana, Lincoln ‒ dijo Rita mientras salían de Vanzilla.

‒ No te preocupes mamá. ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ La mantendré vigilada como a un halcón.

‒ Qué tranquilizador. ‒ dijo Lucy en su tono habitual, una vez más acercándose furtivamente detrás de él.

Los acostumbrados gritos de sorpresa resonaron una vez más.

‒ O... tal vez más como un búho. ‒ dijo él ‒ Parece que tendré que girar mi cabeza a unos 360 grados para siempre mirar detrás de mí.

‒ Bueno... sólo recuerden que estaré de vuelta por ustedes más tarde. ¿Entendido?

Ante la declarativa de su madre, ambos niños asintieron en señal de admisión.

‒ Bien... Diviértanse, niños. ‒ dijo su madre, antes de retirarse del lugar.

Después de vislumbrar el cómo Vanzilla se alejaba del lugar, ambos caminaron hacia la puerta. Lucy tocó el tiembre, mientras que Lincoln observaba lo que tenía a sus alrededores... y no pudo dejar de sentir cierto... presentimiento.

 _"Qué extraño"_ , pensó. _"Este lugar me parece familiar... Casi como si hubiera estado aquí antes..."_

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una chica de aspecto agrio con una camiseta azul, una falda de un azul oscuro y un jersey púrpura envuelto alrededor de su cintura. El chico del cabello blanco tuvo que a ahogar una exhalación de sorpresa, y por poco se echa para atrás cuando supo de quién se trataba: Maggie, una chica a la cual por poco le echa a perder una fiesta de cumpleaños que tuvo hace ocho semanas.

Lincoln siempre quiso omitir ese recuerdo. De no ser por la intervención de Luan, sin duda no sólo habría terminado humillado por ofrecer un servicio de entretenimiento barato y poco amigable ante el público difícil que tenía aquella vez, sino que habría arruinado por completo la reputación de Luan al ofrecer un servicio de entretenimiento con calidad.

Quizás se había disculpado con su hermana de acaparar los reflectores para así salvar la fiesta, pero nunca pudo remediar las cosas con la festejada debido a nunca supo explicarle lo que sucedió, pues el temor ante una represalia era algo que siempre tuvo consigo después de que lo reprochara por ese evento desafortunado.

Para cuando ella le arqueó una ceja, el chico podía sentir que su piel ya era algo pálida en contraste a su aspecto oscuro. Sin embargo, fue algo vivificante para él cuando se dirigió a su hermana menor.

‒ Hola, Lucy. ‒ saludó la chica, con una clara monotonía ‒ Me alegra que pudieras venir.

‒ No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo. ‒ dijo Lucy. ‒ Pero mi madre no me dejaba ir sin un acompañante, así que tuve que traer a mi hermano.

Maggie volvió su mirada hacia Lincoln, quien la miró inexpresivamente, al mismo tiempo que se formaba un nudo en su estómago ante cualquier suceso incómodo.

‒ Espera... ¿no eres ese niño que actuó en mi fiesta de cumpleaños? ‒ preguntó ella.

" _¡Diablos! Tenía que pasar..."_

‒ ¡Oh, sí, lo soy! Creo que por eso este lugar me parecía tan familiar. ‒ dijo Lincoln, tratando de sonar tranquilo y forzar una sonrisa.

‒ ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? ‒ preguntó Lucy.

‒ Un poco. ‒ dijo Maggie. ‒ Estuvo a punto de arruinar mi fiesta de cumpleaños hasta que cambió de estilo. Sin dudas, es un pésimo payaso.

Lincoln no pudo evitar desviar la mirada en una señal de preocupación, ya que podía sentir que se asomaba un mar de problemas con tan sólo haber escuchado ese reproche. El sentimiento de ser excluido del evento no sólo le provocaría algo de temor por dejar sola a Lucy, sino que sentía que le ocasionaría un grave daño emocional si a su hermana no le fuera permitida la entrada, o incluso si la oprimieran debido a sus tonterías.

‒ Pero tengo que admitir que es un mimo bastante lindo. ‒ dijo Maggie.

A pesar de no podría haber anticipado esa clase de halago, Lincoln al menos obtuvo cierto alivio en su interior como volver a enderezar de nuevo su vista. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que su cara se tornara de un rojo brillante, pues el hecho de recibir un cumplido de una chica mayor no relativa a su familia era algo... indescriptible.

‒ Ahh, gracias. ‒ dijo Lincoln, intentando formar una sonrisa.

‒ Él ya tiene novia, Maggie. Sólo para que lo sepas ‒ intervino Lucy.

‒ ¡Ronnie Anne no es mi novia! ‒ exclamó Lincoln, con su sonrojo creciendo aún más.

El pequeño exabrupto del chico hizo Maggie pusiera los ojos en blanco y negara con la cabeza un poco.

Si bien era inevitable que ella de vez en cuando tuviera que lidiar con el molesto amorío entre personas, el hecho de ver que un chico negara una simple relación con una chica era una clara y patética señal de unos individuos complicados.

Algo simplemente tedioso de ver, incluso para ella.

Luego, con algo de indiferencia, se dirigió de nuevo a la pequeña niña gótica:

‒ ¿Realmente tiene que estar aquí, Lucy?

‒ Sé que no encajará realmente con chicos como nosotros. ‒ dijo Lucy ‒ Pero mi madre no me dejaba ir sin alguien más. Prometo que se mantendrá alejado del camino. No molestará a nadie.

Maggie entrecerró los ojos al ver a Lincoln otra vez, que se retorcía nuevamente bajo su mirada aparentemente imputable.

‒ Normalmente, es solo una invitación. ‒ dijo ella ‒ Pero ya estás aquí, así que... como sea. Entra, supongo.

Lucy y Lincoln entraron en la casa de Maggie y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

El interior de la casa no era lo que Lincoln esperaba. Era encantador con un interior lleno de color con pequeños toques hogareños, como imágenes montadas en las paredes, papel tapiz floral y muebles acogedores instalados en la sala de estar, y por si fuera poco, Lincoln podía oler galletas recién hechas en el aire, cuyo aroma intoxicante que se originaba dentro de la cocina cercana. En eso, una mujer de mediana edad, a quien Lincoln reconoció rápidamente como la madre de Maggie, salió de la cocina con un tazón lleno de las golosinas humeantes.

‒ Maggie cariño, ¿es esa la última de tus amiguitas?

‒ Sí, mamá. ‒ la chica emo respondió con un suspiro ‒ Todos están aquí. Estaremos en el sótano por un tiempo.

‒ Ok, cariño, ¡diviértanse! ¡...Ah! Ten, lleva esto contigo.

Acto seguido, la señora se aproximó y le acercó las galletas a su hija.

‒ Todavía están un poco calientes, ¡así que tengan cuidado!

Maggie aceptó las galletas de su madre y luego llevó a Lucy y Lincoln a una puerta en el pasillo. Ella lo abrió, revelando unas escaleras que descendían a un sótano sin amueblar.

Hubo un cambio inmediato de luz cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, solo una misteriosa luz púrpura que llenaba el espacio que de otro modo sería oscuro. Y Lincoln podría ver a otros niños allí también.

La mayoría de ellos estaban melancólicos o enfurruñados, todos vestidos con ropa de color oscuro. Muchos de ellos usaban maquillaje y algunos de ellos se habían teñido el cabello, la nariz, los labios y/o pendientes en las orejas.

‒ ¿No es maravilloso? ‒ preguntó Lucy en su monotonía habitual.

‒ Ah, sí. Me encantan las decoraciones. ‒ dijo Lincoln, tratando de sonar sincero.

Las "decoraciones" para la fiesta consistían principalmente en serpentinas negras, globos con caras tristes dibujadas sobre ellos con marcador, y luces oscuras instaladas en lugar de bombillas normales. Había un reproductor de música en una mesa junto a la pared, del cual una música triste emanaba con cierta sincronía ambiental. Aparte, en las paredes había una variedad de carteles, todos los cuales tenían algún tipo de frase triste o enojada sobre ellos como "No estoy bien" y "La miseria ama la compañía".

En definitiva, este fue un escenario que simplemente le causaba mucho repelús a Lincoln. Era un lugar para que todos desahogasen sus frustraciones y juntos se regodearan en su miseria, tal como había dicho la invitación de Lucy.

Lincoln se sintió inmediatamente agradecido de haber traído su juego y sus auriculares, este no era un lugar para él.

Maggie dejó las galletas sobre otra mesa en el sótano, una que tenía refrescos, varios bocadillos y otras cosas que Lincoln suponía que eran "alimentos reconfortantes".

Para cuando dejó sus pensamientos por un momento, vio que la anfitriona se acercó al reproductor de música y bajó el volumen antes de llamar la atención de todos los asistentes a su fiesta.

‒ Ahora que estamos todos reunidos aquí, podemos comenzar. Todos, siéntense en el centro de la sala. ‒ dijo, antes de dirigir su atención a Lincoln. ‒ Y en cuanto a ti, puedes hacer lo que sea allí.

Señaló una esquina cercana a la mesa de refrigerios. Lincoln se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la esquina, sacando su juego y enchufando los auriculares en el proceso. Para cuando escuchó a Maggie pedirles a los voluntarios que expresaran su dolor, rápidamente se puso los auriculares en las orejas y encendió el juego.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio el logotipo familiar del programa "AARGH!", al mismo tiempo que su tema musical sonaba en sus oídos. El resto de la habitación fue olvidada al instante y pronto se vio inmerso en el primer nivel.

En sí, no se puede culpar a nadie de tener gustos distintos. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, uno puede cambiar de parecer o atreverse a hacer cosas diferentes, y Lincoln no tenía ni idea de que en las siguientes horas todo podría cambiar en su percepción de lo que implicaba esa reunión... quisiera o no.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO I**


	2. Intensa compasión

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de SoI'llKillYou

Traducida y adaptada por mí.

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

Lincoln Loud no es precisamente un niño modelo. Si bien es un estudiante responsable y una persona más o menos flexible, en más de una ocasión el chico de mechones blancos ha estado involucrado en muchos problemas. Ya sea por la falta de experiencia para manejar una situación, ya sea debido a lo impulsivo que puede llegar a ser, o hasta incluso debido a causas de fuerza mayor.

Sin embargo, él siempre ha tenido elementos muy importantes y los que ha sabido sacarles provecho para salir de esos problemas.

El primero de ellos es su sorprendente y algo improbable capacidad para formular un plan, pues si hay alguien capaz de ingeniar una obra de teatro en un tiempo corto, con el objetivo de convencer a un grupo de personas, sin duda alguna, él sería el indicado. Aún así, el actuar y pensar de manera rápida a menudo le ha generado muchas complicaciones, pues si bien es alguien creativo y astuto, resulta que no es precisamente alguien sensato cuando se trata de pensar en los detalles, por lo que siempre requiere la ayuda de sus seres más cercanos.

Aparte, otra característica que le resulta más óptima a la altura de cualquier situación es su capacidad de establecer un sentido de correspondencia hacia los demás, a tal punto que él siempre está pensando en el bienestar de los demás.

Sin duda eso quizás sea algo con lo que nos identificamos fácilmente con él. Varias veces en nuestras vidas somos testigos de muchos sucesos, buenos y malos, a los cuales somos propensos tanto a las implicaciones de sus circunstancias como a desarrollar una empatía con los involucrados afectados, ya que las emociones son el producto de nuestra interacción con nuestro entorno.

Lamentablemente, el entorno aislado y lúgubre del sótano en donde se encontraba era "demasiado nocivo" para él. Por lo que no tuvo ningún problema cuando la anfitriona de la fiesta compasiva fue algo permisiva y pudo jugar con toda plenitud su juego que trajo consigo. Por otro lado, sabía que este era un evento muy importante para Lucy, por lo que, siendo un poco previsor, se puso audífonos para disfrutar en grande la experiencia virtual que tenía en sus manos, al mismo tiempo que trataba de mantener vigilada a su hermanita.

Mientras que el chico de cabello blanco se mantenía al tanto de un semi-complicado primer nivel, la reunión compasiva procedió a iniciar.

‒ Me gustaría dar la bienvenida a todos a mi fiesta compasiva. ‒ dijo Maggie. ‒ Me alegra de que todos pudieran hacerlo.

Una chica con cabello rubio rizado y relleno con un gorro morado asintió con la cabeza.

‒ Después de lo que me sucedió ayer, no iba a perderme esto ‒ dijo ella.

Un chico con una cabeza de espeso pelo negro y un diente torcido se movió un poco hacia adelante desde su lugar sentado en el suelo.

‒ He estado esperando esto toda la semana.

‒ Como todos pueden ver... dijo Maggie ‒ Hoy tenemos alguien nuevo con nosotros. ¿Te importaría presentarte?

Ante eso, Lucy se levantó de su lugar.

‒ Mi nombre es Lucy Loud ‒ dijo rotundamente ‒ Tengo 8 años. Es un placer conocerlos a todos.

‒ ¿Cómo invitaste a esta niña? ‒ preguntó un chico con extensiones rojas en su largo cabello negro.

‒ Fue una noche de micrófono abierto en mi café favorito ‒ explicó Maggie ‒ Lucy estaba allí. Ni te imaginas la poesía de gran corazón que esta niña puede hacer.

‒ Oh, vamos. Me vas a hacer sonrojar. ‒ dijo Lucy, mientras se sentaba nuevamente abrazando sus rodillas.

‒ Tan pronto como escuché sus poemas, supe que debe tener algunas cosas para quitarse de su pecho. ‒ continuó Maggie ‒ Así que le ofrecí la oportunidad de hacerlo aquí. Así que... ¿quieres ir primero, Lucy?

Lucy negó con la cabeza

‒ Si no te importa, creo que me gustaría ir al último.

‒ Muy bien. ‒ dijo Maggie ‒ Entonces, iré primero.

Maggie inmediatamente tomó aire y largó un pesado suspiro. Obviamente, si tenía algo con desquitarse, de seguro había de ser muy complicado para ella de sobrellevarlo, puesto que el sonido que emitió intervino en toda la habitación.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera continuar, alguien logró suponer lo que tendría que compartir:

‒ Déjame adivinar... ‒ intervino el chico con extensiones rojas. ‒ ¿Tu madre otra vez?

‒ Exactamente. Todos ya la conocieron y saben cómo es ella.

La chica rubia se estremeció.

‒ ¡Cierto! Ella es demasiado agradable y alegre.

‒ No me hagas comenzar Natalie. Es más molesta todos los días. Y todavía me llama "cariño" y "corazón" como si todavía fuera una niña. Es degradante. Sin mencionar que a veces es tan falsa con un billete de dos dólares. Siempre actúa como si tuviera la obligación de impresionar a todas las personas que conoce. Ella es tan solidaria con mi estilo de vida, lo cual sería genial si ella no creyera que estuviera pasando por una fase. La escuché hablar con mi papá al respecto y ella dijo "saldría de mi sistema" muy pronto... ¡Ella no me entiende en absoluto!

‒ Te entiendo. ‒ dijo el chico de extensiones rojas. ‒ Mi madre es así.

‒ Gracias Marcus. De todos modos, la peor parte es que no me da mi espacio. Cada pequeña cosa que hago es asunto de ella... ¿Acaso tiene que pasar su cursor sobre mí cada vez que quiero salir o invitar a amigos? Ni siquiera me dejará hacer mi estúpida tarea sin vigilarme constantemente. ¡Es como si ella no confía en mí o lo que sea!

El grupo asintió con la cabeza, murmurando en concordancia. Lucy pudo simpatizar un poco con ese dilema. Aunque para ella, el problema eran sus hermanas mayores y no tanto sus padres. Lucy sabía lo engorrosas que podían llegar ser ellas, pero en su momento de inanición recordó un detalle que siempre le inculcaba algo de seguridad. Por lo que su mirada se dirigió a su hermano por un momento para sonreírle un poco, antes de que volviera a Maggie mientras continuaba con su desahogo.

‒ Y luego está mi papá, al menos no trata de manejar mi vida por mí. Es mucho peor que mamá. Al llegar a casa desde la escuela y, si está en casa, él es todo un mandón... "Haz tu tarea", "asegúrate de limpiar tu habitación". ¿No puedo tener un minuto de descanso después de tener que estar en la escuela todo el día?

» Y luego están las cosas extracurriculares. Trató de inscribirme para las Bluebells cuando yo era pequeña, luego trató de hacer que uniera al escuadrón de porristas. Ahora él está llevando mi vida al extremo sólo para que empiece a planear mi universidad. Quiero decir... ¡Hola, aún estoy en la escuela secundaria! Tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso y así es incluso si voy a la universidad. Es casi como si a veces él no me quisiera a mí. Como si simplemente no pudiera esperar a que me fuera. Es más... ¡actúa como si quisiera que me fuera ya de la casa!

Maggie guardó silencio y se dejó caer un poco con una lágrima solitaria que le corría por la mejilla. Natalie colocó una mano comprensiva sobre su hombro y le dio una suave palmada. Luego se levantó y fue a buscar una galleta para Maggie, que comenzó a mordisquearla lentamente. Después de unos momentos más, Maggie se sentó de nuevo.

‒ Está bien, ¿quién quiere seguir ahora?

‒ Yo lo haré. ‒ dijo Marcus, el chico con las rayas rojas en el pelo. ‒ Escuchar algo sobre tu padre me hace pensar en el mío. Sigue tratando de obligarme a inscribirme en deportes, pero simplemente no me gustan. He tenido que hacer béisbol, fútbol, fútbol, hockey, tenis e incluso bolos, y no puedo entrar en ninguna de ellos, por lo que renuncio. Luego simplemente se enoja conmigo y hace como si fuera el único culpable de todo.

» Yo le pido que me no inscriba para ninguna de esas tonterías. No es mi culpa que él siga gastando dinero en esas cosas para mí. El problema es ni siquiera me pregunta si quiero hacerlo, simplemente sale diciendo que voy a intentarlo de todos modos. Realmente tengo la impresión de que no me quiere como soy. Él quiere que yo sea otra persona. Alguien para jactarse de sus amigos. Alguien de quien pueda estar orgulloso.

‒ No puedes elegir a tu familia, Marc. ‒ dijo Natalie ‒ Créanme si hubiera podido elegir a los miembros de mi familia, no habría elegido a mi hermanito.

Todos los presentes en el círculo gruñeron, habiendo escuchado quejas similares de ella antes.

‒ ¿Qué hizo él esta vez? ‒ preguntó Maggie.

‒ A ver... ¿Por dónde empiezo? ‒ exclamó Natalie. ‒ Justo ayer cambió mi pasta de dientes por pasta de wasabi. Robó todos mis bolígrafos y los reemplazó por otros llenos de tinta que desaparecía, así que en la escuela nada de lo que escribí apareció en el papel. Puso cemento de caucho en nuestra alfombra de bienvenida para que mis botas favoritas se quedaran pegadas cuando llegara a casa. Cambió el candado de la puerta de mi habitación, así que tuve que salir y trepar por la ventana para entrar. ¡Y la ventana estaba llena de trampas para tirarme pintura rosa cuando llegué!

Todos los niños se quejaron de ese último comentario. Lucy se encogió ante la idea de estar empapada de un color tan horriblemente brillante y alegre, por lo que atinó a replicarle con algo de indulgencia.

‒ Tu hermano tiene un sentido del humor enfermizo ‒ dijo y luego, en voz baja, pensó:

" _Me recuerda un poco a Luan"._

‒ ¡Pero eso ni siquiera es la peor parte!‒ exclamó Natalie, aún más enojada.

‒ ¿Qué podría ser peor que todo eso? ‒ preguntó Lucy.

La expresión de enojo en la cara de Natalie se disolvió y fue reemplazada por una expresión de absoluta miseria.

‒ ¡Ni siquiera fue una broma! ‒ exclamó, mientras lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos ‒ Ese pequeño idiota dejó la puerta trasera abierta y Cebolla se escapó.

Natalie se frotó los ojos, haciendo que su sombra de ojos violeta se corriera por sus lágrimas.

‒ ¿Quién es Cebolla? ‒ Le preguntó Lucy a Marcus, que estaba sentado a su izquierda.

‒ Su gatito mascota ‒ dijo Marcus.

‒ ¡Jadeo! ¡Eso es horrible! ‒ exclamó Lucy en monotonía.

‒ Pasé toda la noche buscándolo. ‒ continuó Natalie. ‒ Tenía tanto miedo de lo que podría sucederle que... ¡ni siquiera pude dormir!

La nariz de Natalie le comenzó a escurrir mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo. Su pañuelo estaba completamente empapado y manchado con sombra de ojos, por lo que Maggie le tendió una caja de pañuelos desechables por si acaso. Natalie tomó toda la caja y atravesó media docena de ellas antes de que finalmente pudiera contener las lágrimas.

‒ Está bien, ya terminé.

‒ ¿Alguien más quiere platicarnos? ‒ preguntó Maggie.

‒ Yo lo haré. ‒ dijo el joven emo del pelo negro y rizado, y el diente torcido. ‒ Solo voy a tomar un segundo para presentarme a nuestra recién llegada primero.

Aquí fue cuando el joven se arrodilló para acercarse a Lucy y saludarle con la mano:

‒ Hola, mi nombre es Francis. Y odio a mi abuela.

‒ ¡Guau! ‒ dijo Lucy. ‒ ¿Que hizo ella?

Francis, que ahora se estaba acomodando de vuelta en su lugar, soltó una pequeña risa seca antes de contestar:

‒ Oh... No mucho, realmente. ¡Excepto que ella piensa que soy un adorador del demonio problemático y un estorbo!

El ambiente deprimente que antes se respiraba pronto quedó opacado ante el exabrupto quisquilloso del joven. A pesar de que no podía admitirlo, incluso Lucy se sobresaltó un poco en lo más profundo de su ser.

‒ ¡Simplemente me juzga por mi exterior! ‒ continuó Francis ‒ ¡Un hombre puede usar ropa oscura sin ser una especie de monstruo! ¡Y sigue insistiendo a mi papá para que revise mi habitación y se asegure de que no estoy fumando ni bebiendo ni nada por el estilo! ¡Además ella sigue tratando de convertirme nuevamente al catolicismo! ¡Noticia de última hora, abuela! ¡Nunca dejé de ser católico!

Francis se puso de pie y apretó los puños con fuerza. Comenzó a caminar alrededor de los otros niños sentados en el piso, murmurando enojado y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Después de un minuto se calmó un poco y volvió a sentarse en su lugar en el círculo.

‒ Perdón por eso, solo he estado reteniendo eso por un tiempo. Últimamente ha sido especialmente irritante.

‒ Está bien. ‒ dijo Maggie. ‒ Es por eso que estamos todos aquí. ¿Algo más que necesites compartir?

‒ Sí, solo una cosa más. El director Huggins es totalmente loco. Le dio detención a mi hermanita por holgazanear en los escalones de la escuela. ¡Estaba esperando a que mis padres la recogieran! ¡El tipo necesita una vida!

‒ Bueno, al menos el principal de tus hermanas intenta hacer su trabajo. ‒ dijo otro chico. ‒ Mi director es un vago bueno para nada. He venido a él con mis problemas una y otra vez y las cosas apenas cambian, incluso cambian en todas.

El grupo se volvió hacia el chico. Éste tenía más o menos la edad de Lynn, vestía una sudadera con capucha de color púrpura azulado, pantalones cortos negros y zapatillas destartaladas. Se subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz.

‒ ¿Qué pasa, Dennis? ‒ preguntó Maggie ‒ ¿Héctor se en tu vida, otra vez?

‒ ¡¿De nuevo?! ‒ exclamó Dennis ‒ Él nunca salió de mi vida. Las conferencias no lo detienen, la detención no lo detiene. ¡Nada lo detiene! Nunca me deja solo.

Maggie negó con la cabeza.

‒ En serio, ese tipo necesita dar un largo paseo por un pequeño acantilado. ‒ ella dijo con amargura. ‒ Abrir un libro no es tan difícil. ¿Por qué simplemente no intenta hacer su propia tarea en lugar de robar la tuya?

‒ Dennis es un estudiante directo ‒ le dijo Marcus a Lucy. ‒ Su tarea bien podría valer oro en nuestra escuela.

‒ Él ya no se roba la tarea. ‒ dijo Dennis ‒ Los maestros se volvieron más listos y comenzaron a reprobarlo cuando reconocieron mi letra bajo su nombre. Ahora Héctor me intimida para que pueda copiarla.

‒ ¿Por qué no tratas de sabotearlo? ‒ sugirió Natalie. ‒ Ya sabes, escribiendo todas las respuestas incorrectas para que falle de todos modos.

‒ De hecho, eso intenté ayer. ‒ dijo Dennis ‒ Pero cuando vio su calificación, en realidad miró las respuestas y descubrió que lo engañé así que...

Dennis se levantó y se levantó la sudadera con capucha, revelando un moretón del tamaño de un puño en su vientre que era casi del mismo color que la sudadera con capucha.

‒... él me hizo esto.

Muchos de los niños hicieron una mueca al ver el moretón desagradable. Dennis cuidadosamente bajó su sudadera con capucha y se sentó, apoyándose con sus manos.

‒ Me duele cuando me siento y me duele cuando me levanto también. No puedo dejar que mis padres lo sepan porque se involucrarán y si Héctor se mete en problemas por eso, lo hará de nuevo... O incluso peor.

‒ Eso apesta. ‒ dijo Marcus. ‒ Es una pena que nadie haya visto que sucediera eso. Te hubiera defendido.

‒ Yo igual. ‒ agregó Natalie. ‒ Lo habría grabado con mi teléfono y se lo podrías haber mostrado a la policía. Además, ¿cuán duro es Héctor contra ellos?

‒ Igual sería contraproducente. ‒ suspiró Dennis ‒ Su padre es policía y no uno de los mejores. Pero si tengo suerte, tal vez lo expulsen algún día.

Una niña con un perno nasal y un lápiz labial negro rió.

‒ A ese idiota probablemente le encantaría no tener que ir a la escuela nunca más. Pero sí, espero que sea expulsado de la escuela. Todos los matones deberían de estarlo. No hacen nada más que causar problemas porque son inseguros o simplemente están podridos por dentro.

‒ ¿Tienes problemas con tu intimidad otra vez, Emily? ‒ preguntó Maggie.

‒ Como siempre. ‒ respondió Emily. ‒ Una niña ni siquiera puede leer su serie favorita de libros sin ser juzgada por alguna "chica bonita". Juro que si esa pequeña bruja Trisha se burla de mí una vez más sólo porque pienso que los vampiros son ardientes, voy a colgarla de sus coletas en el asta de la bandera de la escuela.

‒ ¿También te gustan los vampiros? ‒ preguntó Lucy.

‒ Los Vampiros de la Melancolía. He sido una gran admiradora de Edwin desde hace un tiempo. Pero... Tal parece está mal que me guste un personaje de ficción. Así que discúlpeme por pensar que un hombre oscuro y misterioso es más atractivo que la plétora de perdedores que saldría con una "mujer real". Cualquier chica puede tener un chico cuando se viste como una desvergonzada. Al menos Edwin se preocupa por la personalidad.

‒ Sí, esa es una de sus mejores cualidades. ‒ dijo Lucy con un suave rubor. ‒ Mis hermanas se burlan de mí porque me gusta también.

‒ Pues desearía que mi hermana solo se burlara de mí. ‒ dijo Emily. ‒ La mía es dos años mayor y actúa como si fuera lo mejor del mundo. No hay ni un maldito día en que no me frote en mi cara que ha tenido un novio de verdad. O para ser más precisos, tres novios en tres relaciones diferentes. Lo cual duró menos de una semana.

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

‒ ¿No ha oído tu hermana hablar de calidad sobre cantidad? ‒ preguntó ella.

‒ ¡No! ‒ exclamó Emily ‒ Y ella siempre se burla de mí por no encontrar novio. ¿Es realmente tan malo que me guste mi soledad? ¿Qué tal vez no quiero un novio en este momento?

‒ O tal vez nunca. ‒ murmuró Maggie en voz baja.

‒ En serio ‒ dijo Emily con una nota de tristeza detectable en su voz. ‒ Solía ser amable conmigo todo el tiempo. Le gustaba salir conmigo, hablar conmigo, solo estar conmigo. Pero ahora es como si ella no me quisiera alrededor. O simplemente quiere a alguien a quien pueda derribar o sentirse superior. Quiero decir... ¿es tanto pedir un poco de apoyo de mi hermana mayor?

De por sí, con cada confesión que se daba a conocer, más le resultaba a Lucy mantenerse tranquila, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente. En lugar de lamentarse, se movió nerviosamente mientras miraba a Lincoln. Como si pudiera sentir su mirada sobre él, el chico levantó la vista de su juego, sonrió y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba. En eso, Lucy sintió un repentino calor en su estómago. Ella sabía que su hermano no tenía intereses compartidos con ella o con cualquiera de sus hermanas, pero a pesar de eso sabía que era perfectamente capaz de hacer lo que fuera para hacerlas felices, especialmente a ella.

" _Me alegra que al menos una persona en mi casa siempre me respalde"_ , pensó Lucy.

Emily tosió un par de veces mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Maggie se acercó a la mesa de la merienda, sacó un pequeño refrigerador debajo de la misma y lo abrió de una patada, revelando varios tipos de gaseosas en hielo.

‒ ¿Sedienta? ‒ preguntó ella.

‒ Una limonada, por favor. Si es que tienes. ‒ solicitó Emily.

Maggie le arrojó una lata de limonada, a la cual le dio tragos para quitarse la opresión en la garganta. Maggie agarró un plato de galletas y se las dio a sus amigos, arrastrando la hielera detrás de ella para que todos pudieran elegir algo para beber. Cuando Maggie tomó su lugar en el círculo, se volvió hacia Lucy.

‒ Entonces, ¿estás lista para compartir algo con nosotros? ‒ preguntó Maggie.

Lucy negó con la cabeza

‒ Si no te importa... ‒ dijo ella ‒...creo que me gustaría dejar que todos sigan adelante. Tengo algo que decir y quiero sacar cada pequeña cosa de una vez cuando todo el mundo haya terminado.

‒ Esta bien. ‒ dijo Maggie ‒ Comparte cuando te sientas cómoda. Así que, ¿quién es el siguiente?

* * *

Cuando la siguiente persona en el grupo fue a compartir sus quejas con los demás, Lincoln estaba intentando afanosamente terminar el siguiente nivel en su nuevo juego. Él quedó cautivado con la jugabilidad y pronto completó el primer nivel. Y luego el siguiente y el siguiente.

Antes de diera cuenta, había transcurrido una hora y media embebido en su propio juego, y eso fue solo porque notó que la batería de su juego estaba empezando a agotarse y dejó de jugar por completo.

Metiendo la mano en sus bolsillos, sacó el cargador de su juego y buscó la toma de corriente más cercana. Pero por lo que él podía ver, no había ninguna cerca.

" _Creo que tendré que preguntar. Espero que no les importe que los interrumpan_ _"_ , pensó para sí mismo mientras se quitaba los auriculares.

‒ ¡¿Que tienes cuántas hermanas?!

Lincoln escuchó a Natalie quedarse sin aliento en estado de shock.

‒ Nueve de ellas. ‒ respondió Lucy. ‒ Cinco hermanas mayores. Cuatro menores. Y mi hermano mayor.

Dennis dejó escapar un silbido bajo.

‒ Son muchos hermanos. Tu casa debe ser un completo caos.

‒ No sabes ni la mitad de ellas. Todos compartimos un baño. ‒ dijo Lucy, ganándose varios jadeos de sorpresa más. ‒ Y todas mis hermanas pueden ser muy juiciosas, o al menos obstinadas. Mi hermana menor Lola es una princesa del desfile y se obsesiona con las apariencias. Huelga decir que ella comenta sobre mi elección de ropa casi todos los días. Y mi otra hermanita Lisa siempre me está corrigiendo o burlándose de mi creencia en los espíritus y la magia.

‒ ¿Qué edad tiene ella? ‒ preguntó Natalie.

‒ Tiene solo cuatro, pero ella es una genio certificada y no tiene miedo de hacer ostentación de su superioridad respecto del resto de nosotros. Y eso es solo son mis hermanas menores. Mis hermanas mayores pueden ser aún más molestas que una piedra en el zapato. Mi hermana mayor, Lori, es la única de nosotros que podemos conducir, y si quieres ir a algún lado, primero debes hacerle un favor. He escrito poemas de amor para su novio más veces de las que me gustaría contar.

Maggie fingió ahogarse un poco. Lincoln sonrió ante la acción. Podía relacionarse con eso, ya que era testigo del comportamiento amoroso de Lori a diario. Pero más que cualquier otra cosa, estaba intrigado por la apertura repentina de su hermana menor con sus sentimientos. Por lo general, se los guardaba para sí misma en casa. Esto era algo nuevo para él. Se mantuvo a una corta distancia de todos los demás, con sus ojos siempre puestos en su hermana y su juego completamente olvidado.

‒ Y mi hermana mayor Lynn es prácticamente lo contrario a mí. ‒ continuó Lucy. ‒ Yo soy callada y algo tímida, y según ella, soy oscura y espeluznante. Ella siempre está activa, llena de confianza y es lo suficientemente popular como para tener muchos más amigos que yo. Lamentablemente, eso no le basta para que siempre me sermonee de lo cuán "extraña" soy.

» Ella me dice que sonría más, que deje de leer y de escribir poemas, y que salga a tomar el sol. A veces es realmente molesto. Una vez incluso la eché de nuestra habitación porque ya no podía soportarla más. Quizás nos hayamos reconciliado, pero todavía siento que ella no me entiende. Es más ninguna de mis hermanas lo hace... A veces me siento como un estorbo para mi propia familia.

Emily suspiró pesadamente

‒ Ya había escuchado eso antes. ‒ dijo con tristeza.

‒ Y el ruido. ¡Ay! ‒ dijo Lucy, mientras reflexivamente se llevaba las manos a los oídos. ‒ ¡Odio todo el ruido! Quiero decir, no puedo enojarme con mi hermana menor, Lily, ya que es una bebé. No puede evitar llorar de vez en cuando. Pero mis hermanas gemelas Lola y Lana siempre discuten. Y a mi hermana mayor Luna le encanta la música rock. No puedo pasar media hora sin que recree la música de ese estúpido Mick Swagger o destroce su guitarra. Es tan difícil concentrarse en mis poemas o leer cualquier cosa con tan poca paz y tranquilidad.

Lincoln asintió con la cabeza. Tenía tantos problemas para encontrar la soledad en su casa. Tratar de encontrar un buen lugar para leer un cómic o trabajar en un modelo era prácticamente imposible.

" _Me alegra que haya guardado esos auriculares_ Noise-B-Gone _"_ , pensó él.

‒ Y mi hermana mayor, Luan ‒ dijo Lucy con un gemido estremecedor. ‒ Estoy bastante segura de que podrías buscar la palabra "molesto" y encontrar fácilmente una foto de ella en el diccionario. Las bromas pesadas y los pésimos juegos de palabras son su especialidad. Durante el día de los inocentes, ella equipa nuestra casa con trampas caza bobos y tenemos que escondernos de ella para evitar quedar atrapados en el fuego cruzado.

Lincoln se estremeció al recordar todas las bromas que Luan había organizado el pasado 1° de abril.

‒ Me recuerda un poco a mi hermanita ‒ dijo Francis ‒ Ella es toda una payasa... No, en serio... es una payasa real. Desde que comenzó en la escuela de payasos, ya no responde más a su nombre. Ahora, se identifica por el nombre de Sonrisas. Ella siempre hace malabares con cualquier cosa que pueda tener en sus manos, haciendo bromas pesadas, hasta he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces ha usado en mí esa broma de la mano eléctrica.

‒ Eso suena exactamente como Luan ‒ dijo Lucy.

‒ Adoro a esa escuincle regordeta con todo lo que implica ‒ dijo Francis. ‒ Pero a veces puede ser realmente desagradable. ¿Qué puedes hacer? Son tu familia.

‒ Lo sé. Pero a veces no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo sería si fuera hija única. Aunque, si tuviera que elegir solo a una hermana que pudiera conservar, sería Leni. Ella es la segunda hermana mayor y dudo que tenga algún hueso malo en su cuerpo. Incluso si ella hace algo mal, siempre se disculpa por ello. No es que esté sin sus defectos, pues ella no es exactamente... la persona más inteligente que conozco. No es que lo haga a propósito, sino que se hace vieja, muy rápido.

Esas últimas declaraciones de Lucy fueron efectuadas con tal picardía como para hacer círculos con el dedo índice mientras apuntaba a uno de los costados de su cabeza. Tras observar ese gesto, Lincoln tuvo que contener una risa y asintió de nuevo. Leni sin dudas es todo un encanto, pero definitivamente es de un alto mantenimiento. Su experiencia en ayudarla a aprender a conducir era prueba suficiente de eso.

‒ Y a pesar de que sé que todos me aman, todavía tengo miedo de compartir secretos con ellas. No esa clase de secretos en cómo es que accidentalmente arruiné el vestido de novia de mi madre. Secretos que son más personales. Cosas que ni quisiera quiero que nadie descubriera. Especialmente mis hermanas.

‒ Bueno, déjame decirte que estás en un lugar donde está bien compartir todos los secretos. Nadie te juzga y nada sale de este sótano. ‒ dijo Maggie. ‒ Así que no lo dudes. Solo di cualquier cosa y todo lo que quieras.

‒ Está bien, aquí va. ‒ dijo Lucy, armándose de valor. ‒ Yo... yo... ¡leo la Princesa Pony! Sé que es terriblemente dulce y súper femenina, ¡pero no puedo evitarlo! Necesito descansos de la oscuridad de vez en cuando. Y... ¡me gusta mucho! ¡Los personajes son muy lindos y agradables, las historias son divertidas de leer y me hacen sentir... toda cálida y confusa por dentro!

Lucy guardó silencio después de su arrebato. Lincoln podía ver el sudor correr por la cara de su hermana. Él se sorprendió de lo fácil que salió y lo dijo cuando él solo obtuvo ese detalle de ella después de arrinconarla en una esquina tras el suceso del baño. Le hacía sentirse orgulloso de su hermana menor por ver que ella admitía hacer algo que le gustaba... aunque también se arriesgaba a ser ridiculizada. Solo esperaba que Maggie fuera honesta cuando dijo que era seguro compartir todos los secretos.

‒ ¿Eso es todo? ‒ Se burló Emily. ‒ Niña, tienes ocho años. Eso no es una gran sorpresa.

‒ Ella tiene razón. ‒ dijo Maggie. ‒ Solía leer la Princesa Pony cuando tenía tu edad. Crecí sin problemas, pero eso no cambió, me gustó por un tiempo. Era uno de mis favoritos.

‒ Sigue siendo uno de los míos. ‒ dijo Marcus. ‒ A los chicos también les gusta esas cosas.

Lucy dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo y sintió que se le bajaba un peso de los hombros. Y una vez que sintió que se había ido, sonrió un poco. Era una de las sonrisas raras, pero genuinas que Lincoln vio en su rostro. Solo presente cuando estaba viendo una horrible película de terror o leyendo una buena historia de terror. Estaba empezando a entender por qué Maggie tenía una fiesta que ahora parecía tan extraña.

‒ ¿Te sientes mejor? ‒ preguntó Maggie, ofreciendo el plato de galletas a Lucy.

‒ Mucho, gracias. ‒ dijo Lucy, tomando una galleta. ‒ De hecho, mi hermano mayor es la única persona a la que se lo dije, y no estaba demasiado dispuesta a hacerlo en ese momento.

El grupo miró a Lincoln, quien rápidamente bajó la mirada hacia su juego y fingió jugarlo.

‒ Oye, chico. ‒ llamó Maggie. ‒ ¿Puedes venir aquí por un segundo?

‒ Ahh... Por supuesto. ‒ dijo Lincoln, poniendo su juego en su bolsillo y caminando hacia el grupo. ‒ ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

‒ Lucy dice que eres la única a la que le ha dicho que le gusta la Princesa Pony. ‒ dijo Maggie. ‒ ¿Es eso cierto?

‒ Un poco. ‒ dijo Lincoln ‒ Realmente no me lo dijo. Lo descubrí por mi cuenta.

‒ ¿Y lo mantuviste en secreto por ella? ‒ preguntó Emily. ‒ Eso es dulce de tu parte.

‒ Sí, bueno... Lucy estaba avergonzada por ello. ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ Solo tiene ocho años. Estoy seguro de que tendrá más confianza en sí misma cuando sea mayor. Claro, tuve que perderme mi convención, pero estoy agradecido de que no tuviera que lidiar con nuestras hermanas burlándose de ella.

‒ Espera... ‒ dijo Dennis ‒ ¿Qué quieres decir con que te perdiste tu convención?

‒ Tenía planeado ir a una convención de Ace Savvy aquella vez. ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ Pero todos fuimos castigados por nuestro padre cuando el libro de la Princesa Pony de Lucy se quedó atascado en el baño debido a que nadie confesaba al respecto. Así que les dije que ese libro era mío para que no se burlaran de ella. Fui castigado por mi padre, pero al menos valió la pena ayudarla.

Tras esto, los niños emo lo miraron fijamente, aún sin creer lo que acababan de oír. Si la mirada penetrante que Maggie le proporcionó en un inicio ya era incómoda, ese momento resulto serlo aún más cuando imperaba el silencio absoluto. Al final, todo se resolvió cuando alguien se dignó en hablar:

‒ Tú... ‒ Emily comenzó lentamente. ‒ Has renunciado a algo que querías y aceptaste la caída por algo que no hiciste... ¿solo para ayudar a tu hermana?

Lincoln se encogió de hombros.

‒ Pues, sí. ‒ dijo ‒ No es gran cosa. Puedo tomar las burlas de mis hermanas. Y sé que puedo asistir a otras convenciones más tarde.

Los niños se miraron el uno al otro y volvieron a mirar a Lincoln, aun manteniendo esa expresión de total incredulidad en sus caras.

‒ Guau ‒ dijo Natalie. ‒ Mi hermano pequeño nunca haría algo así por mí.

‒ Lincoln siempre está ahí para mí. ‒ dijo Lucy. ‒ Él siempre me ayuda a escribir mis poemas. Me ayuda a pintarme las uñas. Incluso me ayudó a hacer amistad con un chico llamado Rocky a quien le gustan muchas de las cosas que hago.

Maggie miró a Lincoln con curiosidad. Lo examinó detenidamente como si intentara encontrar algo en él que intentaba ocultar. Miró a Maggie, sintiéndose un poco nervioso bajo la mirada de la chica emo.

‒ ¿Qué? ‒ preguntó.

‒ Ustedes dos viven en la misma casa, ¿verdad?

‒ Ah, sí. Somos hermanos.

‒ Entonces tienes que tratar con todas las mismas hermanas que ella. ‒ dijo Maggie. ‒ Así que apostaría a que tienes algunos problemas que podrías tener para quitarte el pecho. ¿Qué tal si te unes a nosotros?

‒ No, gracias. ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ Solo estoy aquí como chaperón de Lucy. Ni siquiera fui invitado.

‒ Bueno, estás aquí ahora. Así que toma un refresco y toma asiento. ‒ dijo Maggie, acariciando el espacio al lado de ella.

‒ Sí, hombre, no necesitas ser tímido. ‒ dijo Marcus.

‒ En caso de que no estuvieras escuchando, este es un lugar seguro para compartir tu dolor. ‒ agregó Natalie.

‒ Eso ayuda, confía en nosotros. ‒ dijo Francis.

‒ Por favor, Lincoln ‒ exclamó Lucy.

Para ese momento, Lincoln vaciló. Era una oferta tentadora, pero no estaba tan seguro de abrirse a extraños. Pero, por otro lado, Lucy no tuvo ningún problema en contarle su gran secreto. Entonces Lincoln no vio el daño al decir un par de cosas. No era como si fuera a compartir todo, solo unas pocas cosas que le molestaban. Así sería, luego volvería a jugar su juego. Si había una ocasión para encontrar una salida para cargarlo, era ésta.

‒ Está bien, pero lo haré solo porque insistes. ‒ dijo, sentándose al lado de Maggie y sacando un refresco de la nevera.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO II**


	3. Un invitado especial

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de SoI'llKillYou

Traducida y adaptada por mí.

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III**

Mientras Lincoln bebía un pequeño envase de refresco, el chico no pudo evitar dejar de lado varios aspectos de lo que estaba haciendo ahora mismo. Sin duda alguna, tanto para él como para su hermana Lucy el mundo representa un lugar conspicuo en base a su desarrollo cognitivo.

Por un lado, a él le importa más el sentirse libre y actuar más acorde a su forma de pensar, teniendo como base la importancia del desarrollo creativo y recreativo. Por ende, siempre tuvo una fascinación por las cosas más mundanas como juegos de rol, los videojuegos, las historietas y la ciencia ficción, y de vez en cuando tomaba la iniciativa de socializar con gente que, si bien no compartían casi los mismos gustos, tenían como objetivo principal el tener algo con que distraerse.

Con razón poseía una clara inclinación por optar tanto por sus amigos como por sus hermanas Leni, Luna, Lana y Lily para pasar el rato. Aún así, el poseía un íntimo apego por Lucy debido a su excelente capacidad de procesar sus emociones de forma poética, aunado al hecho de que es una niña sumamente expuesta a las circunstancias más injustas, como el hecho de que no la reconozcan en el acto o se olviden de ella de vez en cuando.

Por otra parte, a Lucy le importa más la poesía gótica debido a que logró encontrar una belleza detrás de lo morboso y lo siniestro, pero sin dejar la importancia de los detalles y lo romántico fuera de ella, puesto que el simple hecho de que no logró conectarse emocionalmente con la gente común que se empeña en demostrar amplias mejorías en su aspecto que en desarrollarse moral e intelectualmente.

Sin embargo, resulta irónico que a pesar de su capacidad por intentar ser flexible y un poco tolerante, el chico de cabello blanco nunca le importó mezclarse con su oscura hermanita. Tal vez tenía momentos de caridad con ella, pero la mayoría de las veces eran por peticiones que ella le hacía y no tenía más alternativa que aceptar hacerlas.

En pocas palabras, era casi la misma relación que tenía con todas sus hermanas.

Por lo que, estando en una "fiesta compasiva", jamás se imaginó que terminaría participando en ese susodicho evento. Si bien en un inicio sólo quería empeñarse en continuar con su juego de video, parece que no tuvo otra alternativa más que entrar en esa clase de juego, teniendo en cuenta que tal vez resultaría en una experiencia interesante el desahogarse un poco a espaldas de las demás chicas y en un cuarto aislado de todo. No tenía nada que perder, además... ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Así que una vez que terminó su proceso de beber de la lata de refresco, procedió a hablar:

‒ Pues verán... Como ya saben, estoy en el mismo barco que mi hermanita con todas nuestras otras hermanas juzgándome y molestándome. Ni siquiera puedo darme el tiempo de leer un cómic sin preocuparme de que una de ellas irrumpa en mi habitación por alguna razón. He tenido que intentar leerlos en los respiraderos, y digamos que ese no es exactamente el lugar más cómodo o seguro para hacerlo.

‒ Te entiendo. ‒ dijo Francis. ‒ Sonrisas siempre me está pidiendo que la ayude a probar sus nuevas bromas cuando intento leer o mirar televisión.

‒ Ja... Al menos no tienes que competir con otras diez personas por el control remoto. Intentar encender la televisión un viernes por la noche es como tratar de enfrentarte a un equipo de fútbol profesional. Uno que araña, muerde y patea.

‒ Suena como a mi molesto hermano. ‒ dijo Natalie.

‒ Pues a veces desearía tener un hermano. ¡Honestamente me siento superado en mi propio hogar! ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ Siempre tratamos de salir como grupo y hacer cosas juntas y generalmente todo lo sometemos a votación. ¡Y cada vez que pierdo en los votos, siempre termino en ir de compras al centro comercial, o en ir al spa, o en ir a algo que no me interesa! Incluso siento que a veces soy el chivo expiatorio de la familia. Cuando Lucy tapó accidentalmente el inodoro con su libro de la Princesa Pony, ¡todos me culparon por ello!

‒ ¿Por qué? ‒ preguntó Maggie.

‒ Pude haber sido culpable de tratar de deshacerme de algunos artículos no deseados en el pasado. Pero sigue siendo injusto que ni siquiera tuvieran pruebas, ¡pero todos seguían allí y me miraban con malos ojos! ¡¿Saben lo que es tener hasta diez pares de ojos mirándote?!

Ante tal cuestionamiento, Dennis simplemente se estremeció y se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha, mientras exclamaba una severa incomodidad:

‒ Si... Me da miedo escénico solo de pensarlo ‒ dijo.

‒ ¡Lori es tan mandona y condescendiente! ‒ exclamó Lincoln. ‒ Es como si pensara que tiene derecho a todo lo que quiere solo porque es mayor que nosotros. Aparte, ella dice la palabra "literalmente" tanto que a veces LITERALMENTE quisiera ponerme cinta adhesiva en las orejas, así no tendría que escucharla decirla una vez más.

‒ Bienvenido a mi mundo. ‒ dijo Lucy en concordancia.

‒ Y Lisa es la única que sé que está más llena de sí misma que Lori ‒ continuó Lincoln ‒ Tal vez sea más inteligente que todo el mundo pero eso no es pretexto para señalarlo todo el tiempo. ¿Sabes lo degradante que es pedirle a tu hermanita de cuatro años que te ayude a estudiar para una clase que aún no tiene la edad suficiente para tomar sin que esta te mire y te hable al mismo tiempo que te recuerde de tu "intelecto promedio"?

‒ Dios. ‒ dijo Maggie ‒ Y pensé que los nombres que me ponía mi madre eran malos.

‒ Las gemelas Lola y Lana... no son más que problemas ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ Siempre pelean entre ellas y yo soy una de las pocas personas que logra separarlas. Así que, por lo general, me golpean cuando trato de separarlas.

‒ ¿Eres golpeado por tus hermanitas? ‒ dijo Francis ‒ ¿Cuántos años tienen?

‒ Seis ‒ dijo Lucy.

‒ Sin ofender, niño ‒ dijo. ‒ Pero no puedes manejar a un par de niños de seis años, ¿verdad?

‒ Por supuesto que puedo. ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ Hasta podría patearles los culos si lo intentara. Pero, ¿por qué querría lastimarlas cuando ni siquiera quiero que se lastimen? Quiero decir, si Sonrisas tuviera una pelea, ¿la golpearías para asegurarte de que no la golpee otra persona?

Francis pensó por un momento, dejando en expectativa al muchacho.

‒ Buen punto. ‒ dijo.

‒ ¡Y Luan es una adicta a las bromas! ¡A primera hora de la mañana tengo que asegurarme de que no se haya colocado precariamente un cubo de agua sobre mi puerta! ¡Por no hablar de cojines gaseosos, "manos eléctricas" y más!

‒ Puedo relacionarme. Sonrisas también lo hace. ‒ admitió Francis.

‒ Además Luan nunca pierde la oportunidad de hacer un pésimo juego de palabras. ¡Me sorprende que pueda parpadear sin que ella haga un juego de palabras al respecto!

‒ Ja... Dale tiempo, apuesto a que ella encontrará la manera. ‒ dijo Lucy, inexpresiva como siempre.

‒ Y mi otra hermana mayor, Lynn, es otro dolor constante de cabeza. Le encantan los deportes y casi siempre quiere que me una a ella para practicar uno, pero eso no es lo mío. No es que sea útil cuando tiene que lidiar con todas y cada una de las victorias que tiene sobre mí. Sin contar con esos hornos daneses. Odio cuando me da un horno danés.

‒ Que asco. ‒ exclamó Maggie, con su nariz arrugándose con disgusto.

‒ ¡Sólo devuélvele el favor! ‒ insistió Marcus.

‒ Lo intenté una vez. Le gustó tanto que quería ser mi compañera de habitación.

En ese momento, realizó una pausa para verificar un hecho que quizás dejó de lado:

‒ Oye, ¿alguna vez intentó darte uno, Lucy?

‒ Ella sabe que es mejor que no lo haga. ‒ dijo Lucy. ‒ Le dije que si alguna vez lo hacía, haría que los espíritus la maldijeran con mala suerte en todos los deportes que ella practica. Puedo hacer lo mismo por ti si quieres.

‒ Vaya... eso sería genial, gracias.

Tomando algo de aire y exhalando, procedió a continuar:

‒ Ahora, ¿dónde estaba?... Ah, claro. Mi otra hermana mayor, Leni, ella está bien. Ella nunca ha hecho nada que me moleste como algunas de mis otras hermanas. Pero ella es... cómo decirlo amablemente... no muy brillante que digamos. En todo caso, tengo que ayudarla a descifrar cosas simples y explicarle cosas que ella no comprende. Lo cual es algo tedioso, debido a que se pone realmente... bueno, vieja.

‒ Exacto. ‒ dijo Lucy. ‒ Pero al menos ella no es tan detestable como Luna puede ser.

‒ De hecho, Luna es bastante amable. ‒ dijo Lincoln ‒ Quiero decir, los solos de guitarra pueden ser bastante irritantes pero al menos no me usa como conejillo de indias para experimentos científicos. O un muñeco de lucha. O un maniquí para ropa o cambios de imagen. O probando chistes malos conmigo.

‒ No entiendo cómo le hace para sobrevivir teniendo a Luan como compañera de cuarto ‒ dijo Lucy.

‒ Luan... ‒ repitió Natalie en voz baja, antes de preguntarles a los dos hermanos. ‒ ¿No dijiste que el día de los inocentes equipa su casa con trampas caza bobos?

Lincoln y Lucy se estremecieron al recordar.

‒ Cada día de inocentes, Luan instala bromas en todas las habitaciones de la casa. ‒ dijo Lincoln ‒ Cada centímetro de nuestra propiedad es su territorio. Nada es seguro. Nadie está a salvo. Ni siquiera nosotros.

‒ ¿Trataste de salir de la casa? ‒ sugirió Maggie.

‒ No. ‒ dijo Lincoln ‒ Pero traté de encerrarme en mi habitación.

‒ ¿Y funcionó? ‒ preguntó Marcus.

‒ Hubiera sido así ‒ dijo Lincoln ‒ De no ser porque Luan no hubiese llamado a mi amiga, Ronnie Anne, y me hubiera engañado para que cayera en cada broma para mantenerla a salvo.

Hubo profundos jadeos de sorpresa por toda la habitación.

‒ ¿Tu hermana utilizó tus sentimientos contra ti? ‒ preguntó Emily ‒ ¿Y todo por provocarse unas risas así misma? ¿Qué... qué clase de hermana haría eso?

‒ Bueno, no todo fue malo. ‒ dijo Lincoln ‒ Me refiero a que tomar todas esas bromas fue horrible. Pero logré algunos puntos importantes con Ronnie Anne. Y ella incluso golpeó a Luan con un pastel para vengarse de ella.

‒ Esa chica suena como un guardián. ‒ dijo Francis

‒ Rayos, me perdí esa parte. ‒ dijo Lucy. ‒ Ojalá pudiera haber visto la expresión en la cara de Luan.

‒ Si la conozco bien, yo diría que lo disfrutó. ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ Pero fue gracioso. Se suponía que Ronnie Anne debía pegarme con ese pastel. Y casi pensé que ella también lo haría. De hecho, solía intimidarme mucho.

‒ Espera, ¿tu novia te intimida? ‒ preguntó Natalie.

‒ Ella es solo mi amiga. ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ Y sí, ella solía molestarme. Me ató los zapatos, me bajó los pantalones en el pasillo de la escuela, me puso chicle en el pelo. ¡Incluso me puso sándwiches en los pantalones y llenó mi casillero de basura!

‒ ¿Cómo diablos pasó de ser una abusadora a ser tu novia?

‒ De nuevo, ella es solo una amiga. ‒ enfatizó Lincoln, con un sonrojo resurgiendo en el proceso. ‒ Y para responder a tu pregunta, decidí enfrentarme a ella. Le dije que se reuniera conmigo fuera de mi casa después de la escuela. Originalmente iba a darle un regaño por su mal comportamiento, pero... las cosas se complicaron. Mis hermanas descubrieron que estaba siendo intimidado y todos querían involucrarse, lo cual ya era bastante molesto. Sin ofender a Lucy.

‒ Descuida.

‒ Pero cuando mis hermanas descubrieron que una chica era la que se burlaba de mí, se emocionaron mucho. ¡Creyeron que lo hacía porque le gustaba!

‒ Creo que eso tiene sentido. ‒ dijo Emily, mientras que Maggie y Natalie asintieron con la cabeza.

‒ Yo también lo pensé, aunque no al principio. ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ Pero cuando lo pensé, estaba dispuesto a creer en ellas. Tanto es así que cuando vino a mi casa, fui a besarla en lugar de regañarla.

Lincoln hizo una pausa, esperando burlas y comentarios incómodos de los demás.

Pero eso nunca pasó. En cambio, todos parecían esperar pacientemente a que continuara. Algunas chicas parecían ligeramente más interesadas que las otras, adivinando lo que sucedió a continuación. Lucy, quien había visto lo que ocurrió ese día, no compartía su opinión. Por lo que se limitó a dirigirle la palabra a Lincoln:

‒ Diles lo que pasó después. ‒ dijo, alentando a su hermano.

‒ Bueno... parecía realmente sorprendida por unos dos segundos. Y luego me miró y me dio un puñetazo en el ojo.

El grupo se estremeció ante la imagen. Era seguro decir que ninguno de ellos había esperado ese resultado. Muchos de ellos estaban dándole a Lincoln miradas simpáticas.

‒ Sé lo que es eso. ‒ dijo Francis, señalando su diente torcido. ‒ Una chica que estaba enamorada de mí me hizo este pequeño regalito. Quiero decir, sí, se disculpó. Pero eso no cambió el hecho de que dolía mucho.

‒ Sí, pero después de que ella me dio un puñetazo, me dio una nota escrita que decía que lo sentía. ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ Después de eso comenzamos a hablar y nos hicimos amigos. Fue muy divertido conocerla, incluso si todavía me molestaba de vez en cuando.

‒ ¿Todavía te sigue intimidando aunque ahora es tu amiga? ‒ preguntó Maggie.

‒ Sí, pero no tan a menudo. Aunque una vez que comenzamos a pasar el rato, otros chicos me empezaron a molestar porque todos pensaban que ella era mi novia.

‒ Idiotas. ‒ comentó Dennis. ‒ Se burlan de ti porque ahora tienes novia, pero en un par de años se burlarán de cualquier tipo que no tenga novia.

‒ Ella no es mi... ‒ comenzó Lincoln, pero luego se detuvo. ‒... olvídalo. De todos modos, aparte de eso, las cosas han estado muy bien con Ronnie Anne. A veces, cuando se enoja es algo intimidante. Y puede ser un poco tosca, si sabes a qué me refiero. Pero estoy un poco acostumbrado a eso, gracias a que vivo con diez hermanas. Pueden pelear entre ellas casi todas las semanas y, en general, no es tan malo. A menos que termine requiriendo el dichoso Protocolo de Peleas de Hermanas.

Lincoln se estremeció. Sus recuerdos del terrible incidente donde su hogar entero fue arrojado a una tormenta caótica de hermanos enojados volvieron a él. Incluso sus padres habían sido ineficaces para evitar que sus hermanas pelearan. Para él fue una experiencia muy incómoda y atemorizante.

‒ ¿Qué diablos es el Protocolo de Peleas de Hermanas? ‒ preguntó Marcus.

‒ Es un sistema que realizamos para cuando cualquiera de mis hermanas y yo nos peleamos. Para mantener la paz en el hogar. ‒ respondió Lucy.

‒ Es una larga historia. ‒ admitió Lincoln, al ver que algunos de los invitados tenían dudas al respecto. ‒ Así que si realmente quieren escucharlo, todos deberían tomar otra bebida y algunos bocadillos más.

Algunos de los otros chicos aceptaron la oferta, agarrando algunos dulces y un nuevo refrigerio para acompañarlos. Una vez que todos estuvieron situados de nuevo, Lincoln comenzó a contar la historia de lo que sucedió un fatídico día cuando su hermana mayor, Lori, acababa de llegar a casa del centro comercial con un vestido nuevo. Apenas había llegado a la mitad de la historia cuando todos empezaron a parecer impactados, incluso enojados. Tuvieron que resistir el impulso de interrumpirlo muchas veces. Algunos casi se rindieron, pero prefirieron esperar hasta que terminara. Y una vez que Lincoln terminó, todos hablaron a la vez, expresando sus quejas.

‒ ¡Amigo! ¡Eso es estúpido! ¡¿Todo eso por un maldito vestido?! ‒ dijo Marcus.

‒ ¿Así que nadie podría usar el baño maloliente? ¿Quién es el idiota que dijo que estaba bien? ‒ preguntó Emily.

‒ Obviamente no son los padres. ‒ comentó Dennis. ‒ Estaban demasiado ocupados sin hacer su trabajo.

‒ ¿Qué hace que esas hermanas tuyas piensen que está bien ir a tu habitación para tomar tus cosas? Tener una discusión, mezquina o no, de otra manera, eso no es excusa. ¡Ni siquiera preguntaron! ‒ escupió Natalie.

‒ ¡Lo peor es que ni siquiera resolvió nada! ‒ señaló Francis. ‒ ¡Estaban peleando de nuevo casi de inmediato!

‒ Sí, pero eso fue parcialmente mi culpa por contar sus secretos. ‒ admitió Lincoln.

‒ No. ‒ dijo Maggie. ‒ No lo es. No lo hiciste a propósito. Y además, si no querían que nadie supiera sus secretos, entonces no deberían haberlo dicho a nadie en primer lugar.

‒ Cuando Lincoln trató de ayudar, todas las cosas empeoraron. ‒ dijo Lucy ‒ Si se hubiera mantenido al margen como nosotros le dijimos, no habría empeorado tanto.

Sin embargo, esa aclaración no le sirvió de nada a Lucy, pues lentamente todos los invitados comenzaron a dirigirle unas miradas agrias.

‒ Realmente no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? ‒ dijo Dennis. ‒ Sí, Lincoln empeoró las cosas cuando trató de ayudar. Pero al final no es su culpa por interferir, son todas tus fallas por excluirlo.

Aunque no se podía ver a través de su flequillo, una expresión de confusión cruzó la cara de Lucy.

‒ ¿Qué quieres decir? ‒ preguntó ella, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente.

‒ Parece que todo este Protocolo de Peleas de Hermanas gira en torno a mantener fuera a Lincoln de las situaciones, y aún así lo arrastran a sus propios asuntos. ‒ dijo Dennis.

‒ Exacto. La pelea fue estúpida por sí sola. ‒ dijo Maggie. ‒ Pero fue aún más estúpido que todas ustedes robaran las cosas de su hermano y se apropiaran de su habitación, y aún así le dijeron que no se involucrara.

‒ Ustedes hicieron todo lo posible para ayudar a sus hermanas a evitarse mutuamente ‒ dijo Natalie. ‒ Pero por alguna razón no dejaron que las ayudara a mantener la paz. Todas le dijeron que se mantuviera alejado.

‒ No dejarías que Lincoln participe en el acto. ‒ dijo Emily. ‒ Pero entonces, ¿qué alternativa tenía él para ir por su cuenta si todas lo estaban involucrando en ello de manera indirecta?

‒ Él no tiene un lugar en el Protocolo de Peleas de Hermanas. ‒ dijo Marcus. ‒ No lo dejarías ayudar. Así que es casi un hecho que terminaría como parte del problema ya que no le permitirías ser parte de la solución.

En ese instante en que todos se relajaron un poco, Lucy simplemente no podía evitarlo. A pesar de que mantenía su aspecto habitual, ella quedó algo despechada con respecto a ese asunto, cosa algo problemática debido al hecho de que efectivamente Lincoln nunca tuvo la culpa de haberse involucrado de no ser por sus acciones.

‒ Yo... yo nunca pensé en eso así. ‒ admitió Lucy, con un toque de vergüenza. ‒ Lo siento Lincoln.

‒ Está bien. No querías decirlo. Además, ahora eso ya es algo del pasado. ‒ dijo Lincoln, con algo de compasión en su tono de voz.

‒ Sí, Lucy, no te preocupes. Tú solo tienes ocho años después de todo. ‒ agregó Maggie. ‒ Pero todas tus hermanas mayores deberían saberlo mejor. Es horrible lo que hicieron.

‒ Lo fue. Sin embargo, solo desearía que eso fuera lo ÚNICO peor que me hayan hecho. ‒ dijo Lincoln.

En eso, todos los invitados enmudecieron y le mostraron de nuevo al muchacho unas caras que rosaban entre la sorpresa y la duda.

‒ No hablas en serio, ¿verdad? ‒ dijo Dennis.

‒ ¿Qué es lo peor que han hecho? ‒ preguntó Emily, entrecerrando los ojos.

‒ Una vez fui echado de la casa. Por toda mi familia. Hermanas. Padres. E incluso las mascotas.

En ese momento, el silencio muerto se apoderó del sótano. Era un poco misterioso para Lincoln, la forma en que todos estaban asombrados. Lucy, por otro lado, comenzaba a sentir miedo. Es posible que no pensara que lo que ocurrió con el Protocolo de Peleas de Hermanas fuera un gran problema al principio. Pero sabía de lo que Lincoln estaba hablando, y era un profundo pesar compartido por toda su familia. Y considerando la forma en que todos reaccionaron al Protocolo de Peleas de Hermanas, estaba nerviosa por encarar lo que estarían diciendo sobre ese asunto.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO III**


	4. Pudor y lágrimas

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de SoI'llKillYou

Traducida y adaptada por mí.

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

Para Lincoln la vida siempre fue incierta y algo azarosa. Nunca pensó que, en algún momento de su vida, su propia familia se atrevería a hacerlo a un lado debido a un asunto muy descabellado.

La mala suerte de por sí es algo que todo el mundo trata de evitar debido al repelús que ocasiona su misma discusión, pero Lincoln nunca había conocido a una persona muy supersticiosa como lo es su hermana Lynn.

Para cuando Lynn perdió por primera vez un partido de softbol después de una temporada provechosa para su equipo, pensaba con firmeza que Lincoln traía mala suerte debido a que él asistía por primera vez a uno de sus partidos, por lo que ella decidió rechazarlo y catalogarlo de manera ignominiosa como un amuleto de mala suerte.

La situación habría terminado ahí de no ser porque el rumor se esparció como la viruela entre todos los demás integrantes Loud, quienes inmediatamente lo dieron por sentado y terminaron por sacarlo de la casa.

El simple recuerdo de ese hecho no sólo le ocasionaba mucho desasosiego al chico de cabello blanco, sino que también le ocasionaba un resentimiento por sí mismo, pues ese resultado habría sido evitado de no ser porque fue él quien apoyó ese rumor debido a su iniciativa personalista de querer más tiempo para él.

Sea como sea, el asunto es que tanto él como su familia quisieron hacerle como si eso nunca hubiese sucedido. Sin embargo, el ambiente purista que ahora se mantenía en la fiesta compasiva, le dio una oportunidad para desahogarse, esperando que eso lo liberara de sus propias penas y que los demás lo acompañaran en su dolor.

Lamentablemente, la realidad es que eso no impidió a los demás de establecer un ambiente de discusión haciendo que estableciera un aire muy tenso en la habitación.

‒ Está bien, vamos a aclarar algo en esta habitación de una vez por todas. ‒ dijo Dennis. ‒ ¿Tienes qué? ¿Once años?

Lincoln asintió.

‒ Entonces lo que hicieron fue más que apropiado para un abusador de niños. No es solo inmoral, es ilegal. Tus padres deberían estar realmente en un profundo problema por eso.

‒ No intentaban hacerme daño, ni siquiera castigarme. ‒ Se defendió Lincoln. ‒ De alguna manera fue mi culpa. Les hice pensar a todos que tenía mala suerte.

‒ ¡¿QUÉ?! ‒ el grupo gritó al unísono.

‒ ¿Podrían haber encontrado una razón más tonta? ‒ preguntó Natalie.

‒ ¡Si me hubieran hecho eso, habría corrido a la policía en el mismo instante en que salí por la puerta! ‒ dijo Emily.

‒ ¡Y el galardón para la decisión más estúpida y egoísta que jamás haya recibido va para los Louds! ‒ dijo Marcus.

‒ Por favor dime que estás inventando esto ‒ dijo Dennis. ‒ He perdido lo suficiente de mi fe en la humanidad.

Lincoln negó con la cabeza.

‒ Dormí afuera dos noches seguidas, y a decir verdad, no estaba tan mal.

‒ ¡¿En serio?! ¡Amigo, maldita sea! ‒ escupió Francis. ‒ ¡Eso es toda una injusticia!

‒ ¿Cómo comenzó todo esto? ‒ preguntó Maggie.

‒ Bueno, mi hermana mayor, Lynn, tenía un juego de softbol y quería que yo fuera. No estaba realmente interesada, pero me había salteado todos los otros juegos que tuvo esa temporada y ella no aceptaba un 'no' como respuesta. Ella incluso me amenazó con un bate.

‒ Preguntaría qué pensaban tus padres de eso, pero ya tengo una buena idea de lo bien que manejan los problemas después de que nos contaste sobre el incidente del "protocolo". ‒ dijo Dennis.

‒ Sí, pero eso fue aparte... ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ Fui al juego y el equipo de mi hermana perdió. Fui a decirle que lamentaba que sucediera y que me asustó. Pero me culpó por su pérdida y me dijo que tenía mala suerte. Porque ella no perdió ningún otro juego esa temporada hasta que vine a verla ese día.

‒ Pero que... DESGRACIADA. ‒ dijo Emily. ‒ Ahora a esa chica la estoy detestando más y más.

‒ Y no he terminado, ella le dijo a Leni que tuve mala suerte al día siguiente. Entonces Leni se lo contó a mi hermanita Lana y de allí todos terminaron enterándose al respecto. Aunque no lo hizo, yo le ayudé a correr la voz. Era una buena manera de salir de todas sus actividades, así podía hacer las cosas que quería hacer.

Tras esa declaración, Maggie simplemente se burló.

‒ ¡Por favor! Eso no cambia el hecho de que todos lo creyeran y luego te trataran tan mal. Dime, ¿si tuvieras un hijo le harías lo mismo?

‒ Supongo que no...

Es el colmo de la ironía.

‒ Bueno, entonces las cosas empeoraron. Al principio, no me pidieron que fuera a sus eventos. Pero luego tuve que comer solo en una habitación diferente. Después de eso empecé a aburrirme, y luego me sentí solo. Entonces no podía ir con ellos a actividades familiares como el cine o ir a la playa. No me permitieron entrar a mi habitación, y lo siguiente que sé es que estaba durmiendo afuera.

El hecho de que tuvo problemas de pronunciar las últimas palabras, sólo fueron una señal evidentemente pesarosa para Lincoln: un nudo en su garganta se acrecentaba conforme más recordaba, avivando lágrimas que comenzaron a juntarse en las esquinas de sus ojos, para luego correr por sus mejillas.

‒ Les dije la verdad y me disculpé, ¡pero todavía no me creyeron y estaba desesperado por volver a estar con ellos!

Eso fue suficiente para que Lincoln se rompiera un poco en sollozos, por lo que Maggie le ofreció un pañuelo. Con un callado "gracias" Lincoln aceptó uno y se sonó la nariz. Tomó una segunda para limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro y luego tomó una respiración profunda antes de continuar, en un burdo y forzado intento por contenerse.

‒ Me metí sigilosamente en el próximo juego de softbol de mi hermana Lynn, vistiendo el traje de la mascota de su equipo. Me escondí a la vista todo el juego, con la esperanza de que después de que Lynn ganara, finalmente podría demostrar que no tuve mala suerte. Pero estaban comenzando a perder en la entrada final y comencé a pensar que realmente me había vuelto una especie de amuleto de mala suerte después de todo. Pero obtuvieron una victoria de último minuto y finalmente pude revelarme a mi familia. Lynn se disculpó y todos también lo hicieron. Pero no fue exactamente lo que esperaba.

‒ ¿A qué te refieres? ‒ preguntó Dennis.

‒ Pensaron que era de buena suerte, pero solo porque estaba en el traje de la mascota.

‒ Ah... Perdón, pero... ¿Estaba tu familia tratando de ser estúpida? ‒ dijo Natalie. ‒ Porque ese es el tipo de cosas que esperaría de alguien que trata de ser estúpido.

‒ ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste así hasta que finalmente lograste limpiar tu nombre? ‒ preguntó Emily.

‒ Alrededor de una semana más o menos. Tuve que ponerme ese estúpido disfraz en todas partes. Alrededor de la casa, en la cama e incluso en la escuela. Y no, eso no fue divertido. A veces me llamaban el "niño ardilla".

‒ También debiste ponértelo cuando fuimos a la playa ese día. ‒ agregó Lucy tímidamente.

Uno nunca sabe cómo puede reaccionar alguien ante una ofensa personal, pero el hecho de que Lincoln se relajara inmediatamente después de su declarativa, hizo que Lucy se reprimiera en su interior. Sin embargo, eso no me fue suficiente para mantenerla intranquila, puesto que Lincoln lentamente le puso una mirada incriminatoria.

‒ Sí. Eso fue incluso aún más horrible que en la escuela. ‒ dijo Lincoln, tomando un tono de voz seco y agobiante.

Sin duda alguna, ese fue un evento demasiado extraño para Lucy. Por un largo tiempo, siempre mantuvo la viva imagen de su hermano como el epítome de la nobleza, pero verlo actuar de esa manera fue algo demasiado complicado como para ser digerido, a tal punto que tuvo que ahogar un jadeo de indignación, manteniendo la boca un poco abierta.

‒ Tampoco olvides que el tiempo que estuve fuera de la casa, ¡ustedes vendieron todos mis muebles!

Para cuando Lincoln tomó un carácter más trabajoso, Lucy no pudo evitarlo más. Su labio inferior procedió a temblar y cerró su boca como para evitar hablar de nuevo, bajando la cabeza.

La habitación se había puesto tan silenciosa que el sonido de alguien que arrojaba su lata de soda fue tan fuerte como el claxon de un automóvil. Lincoln miró por un rato al grupo de adolescentes y todos tenían la misma expresión grabada, como si él estuviera rodeado de estatuas en vez de personas.

Salvo por Lucy, cada uno tenía una expresión de . Todas las mandíbulas de los presentes cayeron tan bajo que casi tocaban el suelo.

Marcus fue el primero en encontrar su voz.

‒ ¿Cómo...? ‒ comenzó ‒ ¿Cómo podrían...? Quiero decir... ¿cómo pudiste...?

Sin embargo, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos de forma que su boca pudiera expresarlos.

‒ ¡¿En serio?! ‒ dijo Emily rotundamente ‒ ¿Por qué aún no has llamado a la policía al respecto?

Dennis se volvió hacia Lucy.

‒ No puede hablar en serio. ‒ dijo ‒ Esto tiene que ser una especie de broma pesada.

Lucy negó levemente con la cabeza, aún con la culpa y la vergüenza elevándose en su interior.

‒ Lo creímos todo debido a él. ‒ dijo tímidamente.

‒ ¿Lo creíste todo debido a él? ‒ repitió Natalie, tomando una postura defensiva. ‒ Ustedes no deberían haberlo sacado en primer lugar. ¿Cómo pudieron tratar a su propio hermano así?

Lincoln, quien aún no dejaba de observar, lentamente se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado. Quizás fue injusto que le pasara eso, pero fue aún más injusto el ver a Lucy siendo recriminada sin su permiso.

‒ Mala suerte. ‒ dijo Francis, dirigiéndose a Lincoln ‒ ¿En serio? Yo... no puedo creer que tus hermanas y tus padres... tu familia te rechazara por algo tan estúpido. No puedes esperar que todo salga bien para ti todo el tiempo. ¡Y no puedes culpar a alguien cuando las cosas te salen mal! ¡Es una excusa estúpida!

Lincoln bajó la cabeza mientras se sometía de nuevo a sus recuerdos, pero más importante aún por saber al daño al que había expuesto a su hermanita.

‒ Bueno, al menos ya se acabó. ‒ dijo de manera clemente, manteniendo aún la mirada baja.

‒ ¿"YA SE ACABÓ"? ‒ dijo Marcus con voz furiosa, haciendo que Lincoln se sobresaltara y procediera a mirarlo con algo pasmado. ‒ ¡EN PRIMER LUGAR, NO DEBERÍA HABER SUCEDIDO! ¡TU HERMANA TE TRAICIONÓ! ¡TE USÓ COMO UN ESCAPARATE EN LUGAR DE ADMITIR QUE NO PUEDE GANAR TODO EL TIEMPO! ¡¿QUÉ TIPO DE HERMANA HARÍA ESO?!

Marcus resopló y resopló tratando de recuperar el aliento. Una vez que se calmó, se volvió hacia Lincoln quien seguía observándolo.

‒ No estoy diciendo que fuera correcto intentar engañar a tu familia ‒ dijo. ‒ Porque no lo era. Pero no deberías haber tenido que pasar por todo eso solo porque querías pasar un tiempo para ti. Y era simplemente incorrecto que tu hermana te culpara por su pérdida. Por lo que a mí respecta, todo lo que te pasó fue su culpa.

Lincoln suspiró. El hecho de sólo recordar aquel suceso era tan repelente como el ruido del chirrido que alguien provocaba al rascar una pizarra negra. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que le diera la razón a Marcus:

‒ Supongo ‒ dijo, bajando nuevamente la mirada.

Por un lado, sabía que esto sólo atraería problemas, puesto que si hablaba de manera externa de este asunto tarde o temprano las represalias de parte de terceros no tardarían en aparecer, y eso era lo último que necesitaba. Por otro lado, el haber exteriorizado esa situación y lo que sentía al respecto fue algo gratificante para su consciencia.

Sin embargo, el gozo por el desahogo inicial fue interrumpido cuando escuchó una serie continua y atropellada de lloriqueos, inhalaciones forzadas y sollozos provenientes de su lado. Al parecer, la historia de Lincoln había conmocionado a alguien más.

Lincoln miró a su izquierda para ver lágrimas que caían lentamente de los ojos de Maggie.

‒ ¿Estás bien? ‒ preguntó Lincoln.

‒ Sí. ‒ dijo limpiándose los ojos y desgarrándose la máscara de ojos. ‒ Es... son solo alergias.

Maggie se sonó la nariz y arrojó el pañuelo empapado a la basura antes de sacar otra de la caja. Se secó la humedad que se acumulaba alrededor de sus ojos y luego tomó otro pañuelo para limpiar la máscara manchada. Después de tirar los pañuelos sucios, respiró hondo y recuperó la compostura.

‒ Es mejor que sea lo peor. No creo que pueda manejar nada que supere eso por "la cosa más horrible que he escuchado".

‒ Igual que aquí. ‒ dijo Francis.

‒ Bueno, no hay nada peor... ‒ comenzó Lincoln.

‒ Aleluya. ‒ dijo Emily secamente.

‒ Pero hay más de las pequeñas cosas que quisiera quitarme de mi pecho. Si eso está bien.

‒ Adelante ‒ le dijo una Maggie algo resquebrada de su voz. ‒ Cuanto más compartas, mejor te sentirás.

‒ Bueno. A veces me pregunto... ‒ dijo Lincoln ‒ ¿Realmente tengo un lugar en mi familia? Mamá y papá tienen más cosas en común con mis hermanas que yo, así que... a veces no me agrado. Ojalá pudiera ser...

‒ ¿Más como tus hermanas? ‒ insinuó Emily.

‒ No ‒ dijo Lincoln ‒ Ya me parezco demasiado a ellas.

‒ ¿Qué quieres decir? ‒ preguntó Dennis.

Lincoln abrió la boca, pero la cerró y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Maggie le puso una mano en el hombro.

‒ Está bien, Lincoln. ‒ dijo ella. ‒ No nos reiremos ni los juzgaremos.

‒ Nada de de lo sucede aquí saldrá del sótano, niño. ‒ dijo Natalie. ‒ Así que será mejor que lo saques mientras puedas.

Lincoln miró a los adolescentes y luego a su hermana. Ella asintió con la cabeza e hizo un movimiento de cierre sobre sus labios. Se mordió el labio inferior por un momento y respiró hondo, para luego responder:

‒ Duermo con un conejito de peluche. ‒ dijo ‒ Observo El Barco de los Sueños. He horneado panecillos de fresa en un ridículo delantal rosa. Los espectáculos conmovedores y románticos me hacen llorar. Sé más sobre moda, costura, cosméticos y tratamientos de spa que cualquier chico e incluso la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad. Yo no debería estar involucrado en cualquiera de esas cosas. Soy un chico y los chicos... Bueno... no se supone que debería gustarme nada de eso.

‒ ¿Quién dice eso? ‒ dijo Francis. ‒ Así estás más en contacto con tu lado femenino. Eso no es un crimen, Lincoln.

‒ Lo sé. ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ Solo desearía ser... más varonil. Quiero decir, a veces siento que soy más femenino que la mayoría de las chicas de mi escuela.

‒ ¿Y qué? ‒ dijo Marcus ‒ Quiero decir, mírame, Francis y Dennis. Somos tipos con el pelo teñido que usan maquillaje. Y estamos aquí para poder llorar y expresar nuestras emociones. No hay nada de malo en ser sensible.

‒ Los hombres reales pueden expresar sus sentimientos en lugar de pretender que no los tienen. ‒ dijo Emily.

‒ Si... también he oído eso antes. ‒ dijo Lincoln, encogiéndose de hombros. ‒ Pero ese no es el problema. Hay diez chicas en mi casa. Once si contamos a mi madre. No sólo es que me sienta superado en número junto al hecho de sentirme demasiado femenino. Ni siquiera es solo que a veces me siento como el bicho raro de la familia. Cada una de mis hermanas es increíble y única a su manera. De hecho, tenemos una vitrina de trofeos en casa y todas mis hermanas tienen premios que han ganado. ¡Incluso mi hermanita Lily ha ganado trofeos!

‒ Apuesto a que ninguno de esos premios dice "Mejor hermana del mundo". ‒ murmuró Natalie.

‒ A menos que por "mejor" te refieras a engreída, cruel o sádica ‒ agregó Dennis.

Lincoln tuvo que ahogar un grito de exasperación por la necedad de los presentes de seguir con el asunto anteriormente discutido. De por sí, el hecho de la mala suerte ya era molesto de recordar, pero el hecho de insistir o insinuar en su discusión ya era algo molesto incluso para él.

" _¿Cómo pueden ser así? ¿Cómo hay gente tan estúpida que se atreve a discutir o en insistir en recordar algo tan agrio que ocurrió ya hace tiempo? O peor... escribir historias con respecto a eso."_

De nuevo, ese es el colmo de la ironía.

Por lo tanto, Lincoln no le prestó atención a las interrupciones y continuó:

‒ El único trofeo que tengo es uno que dice "hermano más mejorado". Pero me lo siento más como algo que obtuve por lástima. Realmente no me lo gané en absoluto. Mis hermanas me lo dieron porque cometí un gran error e hice un gran sacrificio para arreglarlo. Ni siquiera lo hubiera conseguido si no hubiera arruinado las cosas en primer lugar, así que... no siento que signifique nada.

‒ ¿Qué hiciste? ‒ preguntó Marcus.

‒ Estaba intentando ganar un concurso escolar para premiar al video más popular. Mi idea original falló, así que de alguna manera... publiqué una serie de momentos embarazosos de mis hermanas. Fue realmente popular, pero hizo que todas realmente se enojaran conmigo. Así que borré el video y luego subí uno lleno de mis propios momentos embarazosos para que estuviéramos parejos.

‒ Espera... ‒ resopló Natalie, soltando una pequeña carcajada en el acto con sólo recordarlo. ‒ ¡Recuerdo ese video! Mi hermano y yo no dejábamos de verlo.

Sin embargo, al sentir el incómodo silencio de todos los presentes, aparte de que vio las miradas molestas de todos y a un Lincoln cabizbajo y sonrojado por la vergüenza, inmediatamente se detuvo y preguntó:

‒ Entonces... ¿realmente lo hiciste por el video que subiste de tus hermanas?

Lincoln asintió.

‒ Realmente no tenía su permiso. Así que me pareció justo.

‒ Te entiendo perfectamente. ‒ dijo Natalie. ‒ Y realmente creo que fue muy valiente y genial de tu parte. Lo siento por reírme ahora. Y todas las veces que vi tu video.

‒ Está bien. Me merecía que se rieran de lo que hice en ese momento. Pero para volver a mi punto, me siento abrumado a veces por todas mis hermanas. Verlas todos los días me hace sentir tan simple. Tan soso y aburrido. Cada una de ellas es buena en algo y yo solo... soy un bueno para nada. Antes solía pensar en cómo sería todo si yo fuera hijo único, y creía que la vida sería mejor. Pero últimamente me pregunto más y más si tal vez, sólo tal vez... si mis hermanas estarían mejor sin mí.

Tras escuchar eso, una convaleciente Lucy se giró para mirar a Lincoln tan rápido, que su cabello se movió lo suficiente para que la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro fuera visible. Miró a su hermano por un momento antes de encontrarse de repente de pie. Sus puños estaban apretados y varias lágrimas frescas y calientes comenzaron a filtrarse por las comisuras de sus ojos. En un movimiento poco característico ella pisó fuerte, ganando rápidamente la atención de todos los demás.

‒ ¡NO DIGAS ESO! ¡NUNCA, NUNCA DIGAS ESO DE NUEVO, LINCOLN!

‒ Lu-Lucy...

El chico de cabello blanco se quedó sin aliento, pues el hecho de que su hermana actuara de manera errática era algo inconcebible.

‒ ¿Crees que cualquiera de tus hermanas estaría mejor sin ti? ¿Realmente crees eso? ‒ preguntó la niña gótica, sonando algo dolida. ‒ ¡Tal vez! ¡Pero yo no! Tal vez no puedo hablar por ninguna de nuestras nueve hermanas, ¡pero sé que no estoy mejor sin ti! ¡Eres mi hermano mayor y te amo!

» Puede que no te des cuenta, ¡pero para mí eres más increíble que todas nuestras hermanas juntas! Tú eres el único que me escucha, que se toma el tiempo de ayudarme con pequeñas cosas como encontrar palabras que riman para mis poemas. ¡En realidad puedes detenerte y pensar en los demás antes de hacer algo que pueda herir sus sentimientos! ¡Eso es muchísimo más de lo que puedo decir por algunas de nuestras hermanas!

‒ Yo... lo siento, Lucy. ‒ dijo Lincoln, dejando que las palabras de su hermana se entendieran. ‒ No sabía que te sintieras así.

‒ No. Todo es mi culpa. No te digo esas cosas porque no soy buena para compartir mis sentimientos sin escribirlos en un poema. Pero lo que dijiste... me asusta Lincoln.

» Y eso viene de alguien que encuentra consuelo en la oscuridad y encuentra entretenimiento con lo macabro. La idea de perder a mi hermano mayor es mi mayor temor. Para mi significas todo. Yo te necesito.

Tras eso, Lucy extendió sus brazos, ofreciendo un abrazo a su hermano mayor. Lincoln miró la cara de su hermanita, notando a unos gruesos hilos de lágrimas frescas aún corriendo por sus pálidas mejillas.

Cada vez que oía a su hermana hablar, más le dolía el tener que escucharla decir las cosas más bellas con la voz más convulsionante de todas, haciendo que sus propios ojos se nublaran; por lo que dio un paso al frente, aceptando el abrazo de su hermana y devolviéndolo con todas sus fuerzas.

De repente, otro grupo de brazos los rodeó. Luego otro y luego otro. Así, Lincoln pronto se encontró en medio de un gran abrazo grupal con todos los adolescentes. Muchos de ellos tenían lágrimas propias y Lincoln vio a Maggie resoplando por su nariz.

‒ ¿Las alergias te molestan de nuevo? ‒ preguntó.

‒ No, estoy llorando esta vez. ‒ dijo Maggie acaloradamente ‒ ¡Ustedes dos me están haciendo llorar!

En ese momento, Lincoln se sintió incómodo por un rato, antes de mirar a los adolescentes de ojos húmedos. Todos ellos lidiando con sus propias presiones y dolores, pero derramando lágrimas sobre él y tomándose su tiempo para consolarlo cuando todos necesitaban comodidad, calidez y consuelo ante el gesto establecido, comenzando en lo profundo de su estómago y extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

Si bien sintió que esa escena era algo patética en un inicio, por otra parte sabía que el dolor que sentía ya era algo inexistente. No sabía si era por lástima o sentimiento mutuo, pero el calor que le transmitía el abrazo era muy similar al que sentía cuando abrazaba a sus hermanas. Mientras miraba uno de los carteles en la pared, se estableció de nuevo en el abrazo grupal mientras lo leía.

" _Je... Creo que la miseria si ama a la compañía"_.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO IV**


	5. EPÍLOGO

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de SoI'llKillYou

Traducida y adaptada por mí.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO V**

Se dice que el tiempo es sólo una ilusión. Pero también se dice que nuestra percepción respecto a este es lo que afecta nuestro modo de sentir ya sea lo rápido o lo lento que parece correr.

Uno no puede saber con exactitud lo que se puede saber al respecto, pero si somos capaces de sentir que nos hace falta algo, no somos capaces de percibir el tiempo. Sólo queremos que ese algo llegue y se quede por mucho tiempo.

Así pasó con los Lincoln, Lucy, Maggie y los otros chicos que asistían a una fiesta compasiva. No estaban conscientes de la realidad ni del tiempo que había trascurrido. Sólo querían que el calor que estaban sintiendo ahora gracias al abrazo grupal que tenían no desapareciera.

Sin embargo, las cosas siempre tienen un límite y para cuando menos se dieron cuenta, los niños se apartaron del abrazo.

‒ ¿Te sientes mejor? ‒ preguntó Maggie.

‒ Sí ‒ dijo Lincoln ‒ Mucho.

‒ ¿En serio? Porque no pareces tan sorprendido. ‒ dijo Maggie. ‒ Un buen llanto puede hacer maravillas por tu actitud. Como dice la invitación. "Griten y lloren, ya sea que estén enojados o tristes..."

‒ "Porque nunca te sentirás bien, sin que con algo te desquites." ‒ terminó Lincoln.

Miró a su hermana, quien le devolvió la sonrisa

‒ Gracias de nuevo por venir aquí conmigo. ‒ dijo Lucy.

‒ No. Yo debería darte las gracias. ‒ dijo Lincoln ‒ Je... ¡obtuve mucho más de esto que solo avanzar en mi videojuego!

Uno no se podría ni imaginar que esperar de un comentario así, pero para Lucy y el resto de los participantes del evento les fue algo lindo de parte de alguien que sabe disponer siempre de la compañía de una familia.

Sin embargo, el evento conmovedor fue interrumpido, haciendo que los niños voltearan a ver a la puerta de arriba cuando una voz alegre llegó desde el otro lado.

‒ Maggie ‒ dijo la voz de su madre. ‒ Lo siento si estoy interrumpiendo, pero la madre de Lucy y de Lincoln está aquí para recogerlos.

‒ Sale, mamá. ‒ dijo ella ‒ Estaremos en camino arriba.

Con eso, miró a los dos Louds y dijo:

‒ Bueno, será mejor ir afuera. Vamos.

Así, Maggie los condujo escaleras arriba y ambos salieron del sótano, no sin antes de que sonara un fuerte ruido al cerrar la puerta.

‒ ¿Qué fue eso? ‒ preguntó Lincoln.

‒ A Marcus le gusta hacer estallar los globos. ‒ dijo Maggie. ‒ Dice que es un buen alivio contra el estrés. ‒ En eso, ella asomó la cabeza por la puerta, sólo para volverse con una cara perturbada:

‒ ¡Será mejor que me aleje un poco de aquí! ‒ dijo, tomando a ambos niños de las manos.

De por sí, el extraño comportamiento de su anfitriona estaba causando inquietud en ellos, pero al ver que posiblemente podrían lidiar con algo que le era difícil de explicar, decidieron callar.

‒ Esto fue muy divertido. ‒ dijo Lucy, en su tono plano habitual.

‒ Si. Realmente lo fue. ‒ respondió Lincoln con concordancia.

Maggie ya estaba justo de abrir la puerta principal, pero se detuvo justo ante un espejo montado en la pared y frunció el ceño al ver su reflejo. Soltando un gruñido suave, exclamó en voz baja:

‒ ¿Por qué me molesto en ponerme delineador de ojos si lo arruino cuando lloro?

‒ Creo que podría ayudarte con eso. ‒ dijo Lincoln.

Acto seguido, el muchacho metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y sacó un lápiz delineador de ojos. Tal acción hizo que Maggie levantara una ceja de manera inquisitiva.

‒ ¿Siempre llevas suministros de maquillaje contigo? ‒ preguntó ella.

‒ Tengo diez hermanas ‒ le recordó. ‒ Es la fuerza de hábito, gracias a ellas.

Lincoln le hizo un gesto a Maggie para que se acercara y le aplicara su delineador de ojos.

Tomó un poco de tiempo, pero Lincoln terminó. En seguida, ella se miró al espejo y se pudo contemplar un pequeño gesto de asombro en su cara. No sabía cómo le había hecho Lincoln, pero el logró restaurar su maquillaje original.

‒ Eres muy bueno en eso, ¿sabes? ‒ dijo Maggie. ‒ Solo otra razón por la que deberías estar feliz de estar en contacto con tu lado femenino.

‒ Si tú lo dices. ‒ dijo Lincoln, mientras ponía el lápiz devuelta en su lugar.

Maggie les abrió la puerta principal, donde vieron a Vanzilla esperando afuera. Esa señal fue suficiente para emprendieran el camino hacia el vehículo. Sin embargo, Maggie se les adelantó, llamándolos en el proceso:

‒ ¡Ah! ‒ exclamó Maggie ‒ Casi se me olvida. Para que lo sepan, tengo fiestas compasivas todos los sábados cada dos semanas. Así que los dos pueden venir si quieren.

‒ Es posible que solo aceptemos ante esa oferta ‒ dijo Lucy, exhibiendo una tenue sonrisa.

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para que Maggie le devolviera el gesto, exhibiendo la misma sonrisa que su compañera.

‒ Muy bien ‒ dijo ella.

Sin embargo, la chica al mirar de nuevo a Lincoln procedió a arrodillarse de manera cautelosa. Ese gesto le pareció algo inopinado y un poco inquietante, ya que su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo en el acto.

‒ Oye, Lincoln ‒ dijo ‒ ¿Podrías...? ¿hacerme un favor?

‒ Claro ‒ respondió el chico.

Mientras que Lincoln espera la petición de la chica mayor, su mirada se desvió a Lucy:

‒ En privado, ¿si no es molestia? ‒ enfatizó con suavidad.

En ese instante, Lincoln frunció un poco su ceño ante la extrañeza de la condición que impuso la chica, pues tenía la misión de supervisar a su hermanita. Pero al mirar a Lucy, esta simplemente procedió a asentir en respuesta para luego alejarse al vehículo. Una vez que Maggie se cerciorara de la lejanía de su pequeña compañera, se dirigió de nuevo a Lincoln, y este se devolvió a su mirada inexpresiva, pero por alguna razón era un poco vacilante:

‒ Verás... es sobre tu hermana... ‒ a estas alturas, Lincoln pudo vislumbrar que un ligero tinte rojo se formó en su cara pálida conforme le hablaba ‒ Con la que actuaste en mi cumpleaños, ¿podrías... decirle que le mando saludos?

‒ Se lo diré tan pronto como lleguemos a casa ‒ dijo Lincoln, encontrando un poco tierna la simple petición.

Ante esa respuesta, el rubor en el rostro de Maggie se profundizó un poco, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa un poco más amplia se formaba en su cara.

‒ Gracias.

La forma en que la calidez que su cara mostraba en ese momento, y que contrastaba con la aún inexpresiva miraba que tenía era todo un espectáculo singular para el muchacho de cabello pálido, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando la chica resaltó su agradecimiento con un beso en su mejilla derecha y un poco cerca de su boca. Cosa que devino en un rubor casi idéntico al de Maggie.

‒ Te veo luego. ‒ dijo ella, levantándose en el acto y procediendo a dirigirse a la puerta para cerrarla.

La situación ya era algo confusa para el chico, pero no impidió que al menos comprendiera que ella tenía sus razones para actuar así, pues cada persona siempre tenía emociones que compartir.

Los dos niños ruidosos se acercaron a donde su madre estaba estacionada en la acera y se metieron a Vanzilla. Se sentaron en la fila detrás de su madre y abrocharon sus cinturones de seguridad. La señora Loud comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, mirando a sus hijos en el espejo retrovisor por un momento rápido.

‒ Entonces, ¿se divirtieron, niños? ‒ preguntó.

‒ Mucho, mamá ‒ dijo Lucy.

‒ Sí, fue genial. ‒ agregó Lincoln. ‒ Incluso dijo que tiene fiestas como esa cada dos semanas. ¿Está bien si volvemos la próxima vez?

‒ Bueno, siempre y cuando la madre de Maggie esté de acuerdo con eso. Pero ustedes dos deben asegurarse de mantenerse al día con sus tareas y sus quehaceres si esperan hacer esto una vez cada dos semanas. ¿Creen que ambos pueden hacer eso?

‒ ¡Por supuesto! ‒ respondió Lincoln.

‒ Puedo vivir con eso. Gracias mamá. ‒ exclamó Lucy, en su habitual monotonía.

‒ Bien, pero es en serio. Voy a ser firme con eso. Así que ambos asegúrense de mantener su parte del trato.

Ante esa orden, ambos hermanos accedieron con un asentimiento de cabeza. Sin importar lo que pase, ellos sabían que valdría la pena después de todo.

* * *

El resto del viaje pasó rápidamente y pronto los tres regresaron a su casa. Lincoln y Lucy subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y reanudaron sus actividades habituales. Lincoln conectó su cargador de juego y se preparó para reanudar su juego. Ahora que se sentía mejor, estaba listo para conquistar otros niveles antes de que la noche terminara. En cuestión de segundos se sumergió por completo en su juego... sólo para ser interrumpido por segunda vez:

‒ Hola, Lincoln.

El chico de cabello blanco saltó del susto, con su corazón acelerado. Se giró para ver a Lucy sentada en su cama, habiendo pasado por su lado sin que él lo notara, a pesar de que su puerta estaba cerrada. Hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a su hermana menor cómo lo hizo más tarde. De todas formas, sabía que en este momento era obvio que ella debía querer algo.

‒ Hola, Lucy. ¿Qué pasa?

‒ Perdón por molestarte, sé que quieres volver a tu juego. Pero necesitaba disculparme por algo más que te molestaba, es decir, hasta ahora.

‒ ¿Por qué necesitas disculparte? ‒ preguntó Lincoln con genuino interés.

‒ He estado pensando en que hoy te han molestado un montón de cosas desde hace un tiempo. He sido parte de eso, aunque ni siquiera me daba cuenta de que sufrías. Puede que sea tu hermana pequeña, pero aún necesito estar allí para ti. Entonces, si alguna vez necesitas un hombro para llorar, sabes dónde encontrarme. Y si alguna vez hago algo que te moleste de nuevo, no dudes en avisarme. No quiero causarte más problemas si puedo evitarlo.

‒ Aww, gracias Luce. ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ Está bien, te lo haré saber cada vez que algo me esté molestando. Pero tienes que prometerme que harás lo mismo. ¿Hecho?

‒ Hecho. ‒ dijo Lucy, con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro. ‒ Te dejaré en tu juego ahora. Diviértete.

Lucy comenzó a dejar la habitación de Lincoln. Pero cuando alcanzó la puerta, Lincoln la detuvo. Ella lo miró confundida y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

‒ En realidad, creo que tuve una idea. ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ ¿Qué tal si vemos una película en mi computadora portátil juntos? Clyde me recomendó un buena película _slasher_ de vampiros contra zombis que quise ver. Sé que no es lo mismo que los "Vampiros de Melancolía", pero...

‒ Si. ¿Por qué no? ‒ intervino Lucy. ‒ Cualquier cosa con vampiros y zombis es suficiente para mí. Pero necesitaremos refrigerios.

‒ Je... Me leíste la mente. ‒ dijo Lincoln, abriendo su puerta para ella. ‒ Después de ti mi pequeña dama espeluznante.

‒ Qué caballeroso de tu parte. ‒ exclamó Lucy de forma divertida.

‒ Sí, sé cuánto te gustan las cosas muertas. ¿Puedo?

Él extendió su brazo hacia ella de manera caballerosa, gesto que la pequeña aceptó de manera puntual, y así los dos bajaron a la cocina a buscar algo para comer para mirar la película.

Algunas de sus hermanas estaban reunidas en la sala de estar, luchando contra el control remoto y haciendo mucho ruido, pero los dos no les importaban.

No es que importara... incluso si sus hermanas lograran acosarlos, tenían una nueva confianza mutua que los ayudaría a sobrellevar cualquier caso relacionado con los hermanos.

O al menos mantenerlas a flote hasta que pudieran asistir juntos a su próxima fiesta compasiva, pues sabían perfectamente que ese era un lugar ideal para que pudieran sentir... una miseria sublime.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _Antes de partir, si me lo permiten, quisiera decirles que, paralelamente a esta historia, publiqué otras dos; una titulada "La belleza detrás de una buena actitud" y otra llamada "_** ** _Aprendiendo de Besos_** ** _", a las cuales les hago la más atenta invitación a que, por lo menos, le echaran un vistazo y a ver qué opinan al respecto y, si quieren, dejen su review en esas y las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil. Gracias._**


End file.
